Getting In Too Deep
by Xiaolin Showdown Fan12345
Summary: "I never thought that a 15 year old boy could become more dear to me than the treasure that I have been searching for years" -John Silver. This is treasure Planet from Silver's POV. It will tell you things about Silver that you never knew and i have also added a few new scenes in here about Jim and Silver father/son relationship.
1. The Chase

**The Chase**

**I was bored one day so I began to let my thoughts drift off when all of a sudden Treasure planet came to my mind, I began to wonder what it would have been like in Silver's POV and that's when this story was born! Lol. I hope you like it.**

* * *

I am Long John Silver the pirate and cyborg who has been looking for Treasure Planet for 20 years but still has no success in find it. Treasure Planet is a planet that has gold hidden somewhere in it but I need the map to be able to find it which me and my crew have been searching for and luckily, we found the one person who has the map to the famous Treasure Planet. His name is Billy Bones, he is an old turtle that we are chasing after to get the map from him because he refused to give in and give up that map.

Me and my crew were in a ship, flying after Billy bones who was in an old space craft. We needed to stop him to be able to get the map so I began looking around the deck for something to use then I spotted the cannon "aim th' cannon!" I ordered. I watched as Grwnge, one of my crew members, walked quickly to the cannon then sat down and used the controls to aim the cannon at the spacecraft. Once he got a perfect target, he pressed a button and a big purple ball flew out of the cannon and went to Billy's space craft.

It hit the side of the space craft which caused it to begin to fall; right onto a planet which I could guess was Montressor since I have read abit about that planet so I know what it looks like. It's the mining planet, I think that's what everyone calls it.

I looked up at Mister Turnbuckle who was standing at the helm, steering the ship "brin' her down, Mister Turnbuckle" I ordered the 4 armed alien.

Mister Turnbuckle did a salute with two of his arms while keeping the other two on the steering wheel "aye Caption" he said to me before steering the ship towards the planet but stopping halfway since the ship was too big to land on the planet. Me and a few of my crew members went down to the hull and got into one of the long boats while the other's stayed on board to keep an eye on the ship. I steered the long boat down to the planet as heavy rain fell down from the sky, getting us all wet but we didn't care since we just wanted to get the map. I landed the long boat next to a small wooden house. I looked over to the dirt path to see Billy's space craft but it was empty then I looked back at the house with an angry glare. This must be the place he went in to get away from us.

Me and my crew began to walk towards the house but on the way towards it, I saw the blind open abit then it closed just as quick. I put my human hand on the door knob and tried to open it but the door would not open, someone must have seen us coming and locked the door. I attached my cyborg leg to my cyborg arm to make a cannon which I aimed at the door then fired to make a big whole then I began firing all over the house which somehow caught on fire. The crew ran into the house and began to tear it apart while looking for the map.

I saw Billy Bones lying on the ground; I think he was dead since he was not moving. I walked over to the dead turtle until my shadow was placed over him.

"Where is it?" I heard one of my crew members shout as he pulled out a drawer with cooking utensils in it and threw it to the ground out of frustration "it's got to be here somewhere!" I heard another one of my crew members yell as he flipped over a table out of anger.

I looked up the stairs where I'm sure the people of this house must have run up when they heard us. I pointed up the stairs as I looked at my crew members "find it!" I yelled, telling them to go up the stairs to find it. They all ran past me, up the stairs to go find the map and I followed close behind.

When I got to the top of the stairs, I saw all my crew members looking out the open window so I went over to see what they were all looking at. I pushed past my crew members then poked my head out the window to see a carriage riding off into the distance "blast it!" I shouted in anger, hating the fact they got away with the map that should have been mine.

"Now what should we do, Caption" Onus asked, he had 8 eyes and was a very short alien.

I pulled my head back into the house then turned around to look at them all with a smirk appearing on my face "t'ose people will be wantin' ta go to Treasure Planet after t'ey find out t'at orb is a map. We will be hired as t'ere crew" I said, smiling to myself at my plan which was full proof.

My crew members smiled at each other than nodded their heads at me to say they liked my plan, not that they had a choice since I am there caption. We all made our way out of the burning house and back to the long boat which we all climbed in before flying back to the ship where my other crew members were waiting for us "did you get the map?" that was the first thing scroop, a red and black spider like alien, asked me as soon as we flew through the hatch.

I quickly tied up the long boat then climbed out and walked infront of Scroop with a glare, I never did like him since he never followed my orders but he did come in handy at times "no, we did not get th' map but…" I said but paused as a smirk came over my face "I have a plan" that was the last thing I said before walking up the stairs that lead to the main deck then I walked down some stairs that lead to the galley where I go a lot. I walked over to the map that was lying carelessly on the table where I have left it. I picked up a red pen then put a cross over the moon which was the space port. A smirk went over my face as I did this "t'ey will be headin' t'ere… I'm sure of t'is…" I whispered to myself then glanced up through the hatch at the moon which was the space port. That was where we will be heading tomorrow to get to Treasure Planet.

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? Should I continue? Please leave a review to tell me what you think and if I did anything wrong.**


	2. Jim and Silver's First Meeting

**Jim and Silver's First Meeting**

Me and my crew had landed in the space port 30 minutes ago and was still trying to find our ship which was called the RLS legacy but we were all having a hard time finding it and I was beginning to get frustrated "w'ere is t'at blasted ship!" I yelled out in anger while slamming my metal hand on a wall with a loud thud which caused some people to stop and stare at me before continuing on their way. I thought that it would be easy finding a big ship but after getting to the space port and wasting an half hour searching for that blasted ship with my crew members constantly complaining about their feet hurting or there hungry, I think I just proved myself wrong.

I sighed in anger, getting tired of walking around in circles so I finally decided to ask for directions, it would be far easier then wasting the whole day walking around. I looked around the crowded space port for someone that I could ask for directions from who wasn't too busy. I spotted a robot on a ladder that appeared to be fixing a window while another alien that looked like a pig held the ladder in place for the robot so it didn't fall over.

I smiled to myself then walked towards them, forgetting all about my crew that has stopped walking for some unknown reason. I stopped when I was standing next to the ladder that the robot was on and looked up at him "ahoy gentlemen's" I greeted in a friendly tone, not wanting to be rude by just asking for directions.

The robot stopped what he was doing and turned to look down at me with a friendly smile on his robot face "Morning" he answered back, in the same friendly tone I gave him.

Now that I had greeted him, I will ask for directions and hope he knows the way "Ye won't happen ta know w'ere th' RLS Legacy is, would ya?" I asked in a polite way, waiting for him to answer which I hoped would be a yes since I am getting tired of walking.

"It's the second port on your right" the robot answered with a smile as he pointed the way that the ship was. I smiled up at him, feeling very grateful for the directions.

"Ye can't miss it" The pig, who was holding the ladder, added, finally joining in on the conversation after staying quiet the whole time.

I smiled at them both "t'ank ye very much" I said with a big smile before walking off in the direction they pointed in but stopped after I realized I had forgotten my crew. I turned around to see them walking towards me with a whole bunch of food that they were eating. I glared at them in anger, my cyborg eye turning bright red. How dare they goof off while we're on a mission to find this ship to get to Treasure Planet! They stopped when they got infront of me, confuse looks at their face since they must have noticed my cyborg eye was red but I just sighed and rolled my eyes "let's go" I muttered, my cyborg eye turning back to its usual yellow colour.

I began to walk off again with my crew members following me but then I stopped again and turned around to glare at them "but leave th' food!" I shouted, getting angry again. They looked at each other than sighed and put all there food in the bin. I nodded my head in satisfaction before walking off again with my crew members following but they didn't seem happy, too bad I don't care.

We reached the big ship that was called the R.L.S Legacy. I walked on board with my crew following closely behind. Once I got onto the ship, I noticed a rock man talking to a cat lady, I guessed that the rock man was the captain and the cat lady must have been his first mate. Well… it's time to make an impression on the captain. I walked over to them with a smile on a face; they looked up at me when they saw me coming. I stopped infront of them both and looked at the rock man "ahoy Cap'n! We are ye new crew" I said cheerfully as I used my cyborg arm to gesture the rest of the crew who were standing by the edge of the ship.

The rock man shook his head "I'm not the captain" he said.

I just blinked in confusion at him before turning my attention to the cat lady that was standing next to him. She had a serious look on her face as she looked up at me. She couldn't be the captain, could she? "are ye th' Cap'n?" I asked as I pointed at her, hoping I was right since I did not want to be wrong twice.

The cat lady nodded her head at me and I sighed in relief, glad I was right "yes. I am captain Amelia and this is my first mate, Mister Arrow" the cat lady, whose name I know is Amelia, used her hand to gesture to Mister Arrow.

I smiled at them both before pulling out my metal hand for her to shake "I'm Long John Silver" I said proudly. She looked down at my hand with a glare before looking pass me at my crew "is that the crew?" she asked, ignoring my hand. She seemed to not trust my crew by the way she was looking at them but I just played it off like it was nothing.

I pulled my hand away then smiled at her "aye. T'at is th' crew and I'm th' cook" I said with a fake cheerful smile. I was really beginning to get annoyed by the captain's attitude but if I want to be hired on this ship then I had to be nice to the captain.

Amelia looked up at her first mate, Mister Arrow "mister Arrow. Get the crew to go and put those boxes on the ship and make sure all the sails are working" She said.

Mister Arrow nodded his head and took his hat off to be polite "yes, ma'am" he replied before walking over to the crew and giving them some orders which I couldn't hear.

"Mister Silver" I heard the captain suddenly say and I turned my attention to her, waiting for her to continue "go down to the galley and get yourself prepared. We will be having 2 gentlemen's here shortly" she said.

I nodded my head in understanding before walking over to the stairs that lead to the galley but before I walked down them, I turned around to look at the captain and glared at her. I walked down the stairs and into the galley then a pink blob flew infront of my face which scared me a little until I realized it was my pet, Morph. He is a pink blob that can change into anything but he loves to cause mischief. I sighed before walking over to the table and picked up a carrot "might as well cook somethin' while were 'ere, eh Morphy?" I said as I looked around for the little guy but he had somehow disappeared. I chuckled to myself, he is probably somewhere causing mischief again. I began cutting up some vegetables and throwing them into a large bowl.

I added a few more ingredients before picking up a spoon and trying it. I suddenly heard footsteps walking down the galley stairs as they were talking angrily to each other "That woman! That... FELINE! Who does she think is working for whom?" I heard one of the men yell, he sounded really angry. I think it must have something to do with the captain.

"It's MY map, and she's got me bussing tables" I heard the other one say but he sounded younger, I think about 15 or something. Wait… he said map… that must be the boy that has the map!

I looked out in the corner of my eye to see Mister Arrow put a hand on both of their shoulders "I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain! There's no finer officer in this, or any galaxy" he scolded them before pushing them forward and letting go of both of their shoulders. I began whistling to try and pretend that I didn't hear a word of what they were talking about "mister Silver!" I heard Mister Arrow call my name so I looked up and smiled at him and the 2 others.

I was finally able to take a better look at the 2 new people on board this ship. One of them was a dog man with a strange yellow space outfit and the other one was a young boy who looked like he was 15 years old but the clothes he was wearing made him look like the bad boy type "Why, Mister Arrow, sir! Bringin' such fine-lookin' distinguished gents to grace me humble galley! Had I known, I'da tucked in me shirt!" I said with a chuckle as I stepped fully into the light and began to tuck my shirt and apron into my pants.

I heard the young lad gasp and muttered something to himself but I just shrugged it off, acting as if it was nothing "May I introduce Doctor Doppler, the financier of our voyage" Mister Arrow said as he introduced the dog man whose name I know is Doctor Doppler. He stepped forward and smiled politely at me.

I smiled at him then changed my cyborg eye into a red beam and began to scan the doc's space suit "LOVE th' outfit, Doc!" I said jokingly but the dog man seemed nervous as I scanned him with my eye.

He smiles hesitantly at me as he watches my red beam nervously but he suddenly covers himself with his arms as if he assumes I have X-ray vision "Well, thank you! Um... love the eye!" The doctor clears his throat then grabbed the young lad, who was behind him, by the arm and pulls him infront of him "Uh, this young lad is Jim Hawkins" He says as the young lad just glared back at him.

I walked towards the young lad and stuck my hand out infront of me for him to shake "Jimbo!" I said cheerfully, giving him a nickname that I just thought of. I noticed that the young lad didn't take my hand so I looked down at my hand to see it was full of sharp cooking equipment. I laughed and quickly switches it back into my hand while smiling down at Jimbo.

The young lad just glared down at my metal hand then up at me, refusing to shake it. I just smiled down at him then pulled my hand away once I realized he wasn't gonna shake it. I went over to the table and began to cook again but I kept talking to Jimbo as I did so "Ah, now, don't be too put off by t'is... hunk o' hardware!" I said as I glanced over my shoulder at the boy but then focused on my cooking. I pulled down a large shrimp hanging from the ceiling and snips them down, then begins fileting them with my cybernetic arm.

I begin humming to myself as i filets. I pulled out some other vegetables and changed my arm into a cleaver. I chopped them quickly, pushing the vegetables closer with my flesh hand. I pretended to cut my left hand off with the cleaver as a joke "WOAH!" I yelled out in fake shock as I held up my empty-looking sleeve. Suddenly I made my hand pop out of the sleeve and I chuckled as I wiggled my fingers at the young lad and the doc. I grabbed three eggs in my left hand "t'ese gears 'ave been tough gettin' used to, but t'ey do come in mighty-" I tossed the eggs in the air and catches them with special tools in my cybernetic arm "-handy! From time to time"

I crack all three eggs into the pan in which I had put the fileted shrimp and chopped vegetables into then I flipped my cybernetic arm into a flamethrower, quickly heating the contents of the pan. I pour them into the pot on the stove, stirs the contents, and then takes a sip of the result "mmmmmm…" I said as I smiled up at them, proud of my work. I quickly ladles the stew into two bowls and hands one to Jim and Doppler "'ere, now! 'ave a taste o' me famous bonzabeast stew!" I said proudly, I noticed in the corner of my eye that the young lad was giving me a funny look but I just ignored it, thinking it was nothing.

I looked over at Doppler who was looking down at the brown, chunky contents of his bowl suspiciously, and then he sniffs it, acting very much like a dog. He then begins licking the stew with his tongue as a smile came to his face "Mmmmmm! Delightfully tangy, yet, robust!" he said.

I smiled at him, knowing exactly what was going to happen next "Old family recipe..." I said cheerfully.

he lowered his head and stuck out his tongue to eat some more of the stew when suddenly an eye ball floated to the surface of his bowl which caused him to jerk his head back in fear "ahhhhh!" he yelled in shock as he looks down at the bowl, disgusted and startled. He looks up at me for an explanation. I just chuckle and put a hand on the doc's shoulder. I pointed at the eyeball that was floating in the stew "In fact, t'at was part o' th' old family!" I said jokingly as I laugh heartily while Doppler just sighs.

I wiped some happy tears from my eyes before picking the eye ball out of the stew "Ehh, just kiddin', Doc!" I said before eating the eye ball while the doc just forces a weak laugh, he didn't seem to find my little joke very funny. I leaned over and winked at Jimbo "I'm nothin' if I ain't a kidder!" I said but the young lad just moved away from me as he stared at his bowl suspiciously. I put my arms around his shoulder which made him stiffen up abit "Go on, Jimbo, have a swig!" I said as I handed him a spoon which he just stared at so I just put it in his bowl and moved away from him.

I watched as he picked up a spoonful of murky stew and looks at it, somewhat hesitant but suddenly the spoon grew a mouth and swallows the stew. The end turns pink, and two eyes pop open on it, blinking up at Jim. I chuckled as Jimbo gasps in surprise. The spoon suddenly turns into a small pink blob with no real shape, but it stares up at Jim with its two eyes and pants like a puppy. Yep, that's Morph. I wondered where he went off too "Morph! You jiggle-headed blob o' mischief, so that's where you was hidin'!" I said as I watched as Morph burbles happily and flies up to Jim, who simply stares. Morph suddenly turns into a straw and plops into the young lad's bowl of stew and sucks the rest up. Then he turns back to normal, looking very full as he just sat in the empty bowl and belches happily. Morph suddenly chirps and flies up closer to Jim's face which caused the young lad to smile for the first time since he stepped into this galley.

"Woah! Huh! What is that thing?" the young lad asked "What is that thing?" Morph mimicking him as he reached one hand out and touched Morph who scattered into tiny pieces which shocked the boy. Morph transformed into a smaller version of Jim and sat on Jimbo's finger.

"he's-" I began but didn't know of how to explain it so I just said the obvious thing "a morph" I watched as Morph copied Jim's every movement "I rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus-one!" I said as Morph changed back to normal and licked Jim's face before flying over to me and cuddles against my cheek affectionately "Ah, he took a shine t' me! We been together ever since! Right?" I said as I continue nuzzling Morphy.

We all heard bells coming from above then I heard Mister arrow begin to talk again to the doc and Jimbo "We're about to get underway. Would you like to observe the launch, Doctor?" he asked as he put a hand out infront of him and waited for the doc's reply.

The doc smiled excitedly at Mister Arrow "Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?" he asked as if it was an obvious question but we all just stared at him in confusion. His smiled disappeared once he realized nobody understood the question "...I'll follow you." He said in embarrassment as he began walking pass Mister Arrow.

The young lad gave me one last glare before following the Doc but Mister Arrow turns and puts his hand out to stop Jimbo "Mister Hawkins will stay here! In your charge, Mister Silver!" he said suddenly. I was tasting my stew at the time but when Mister Arrow said that, I spat out a mouthful and coughs in shock. I wiped the stew off my mouth with the back of my flesh hand "Beggin' yer pardon, sir, but, uh-" I began to protest because I did not want to look after a teenager. It was like having to babysit him!

Mister Arrow turned around to face us both with a serious look "Captain's orders! See to it the new cabin boy's kept... busy…" he said sternly before turning around walking off again.

We both began to protest as he walks away.

"Hey, w-"

"Oh, but-"

"No, wh—"

"Wh- the lad's just-"

We Both Jim and Silver sighed in unison, realizing 'defeat', knowing Mister Arrow had already left. We rubbed our eyes, exasperated, before looking at each other "So... Cap'n's put you with me, eh?" I asked as I watch him move away from me and stood next to the barrel of purps.

"Whatever" he answered with a shrug as he looks at me.

I suddenly replace my defeated look with a smile out of the side of my mouth then shrugged my shoulders "Ehhh... who be a humble cyborg, to argue with a cap'n?" I said before going back to cooking. I pulled out a fruit and peel it using my cybernetic arm.

Jimbo rubbed his chin as he stared at me "Yeeeah..." Jim said, stretching out the word. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the young lad pick up a purp from the barrel and inspects it, glancing at me suspiciously. That young lad doesn't seem to trust me very much "Ya know... these purps, they're kinda like the ones back home... on Montressor" Jimbo said, stressing out the word 'Montressor' "... You ever been there?" he asked, looking at me.

I just continued working, not facing the young lad " Ehh, can't say t'at I have, Jimbo" I answered without making a reaction since I knew what the young lad was up too and I was not falling for it.

I could hear Jimbo take a bit of the purp and heaves himself up onto the counter as he continued to speak "Come to think of it... Just before I left I met this old guy. He was uhm..." I heard him swallow the bit of purp that was in his mouth before he spoke again "He was kinda looking for a cyborg buddy of his" The young lad said as he looked at me for a reaction but I just kept a blank face and acted curious.

"Is'at so?" I asked curiously as I began cutting up the fruit that I had peeled.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jimbo nodding his head at me, still looking suspicious. When will this kid give up! "Yeah" he muttered looking down at the ground then began musing to himself in false curiosity to get my attention but I was not falling for that one "What was that old salamander's name...? Oh yeah. Bones" Jimbo said as he looked back up at me for a reaction "Billy... Bones?" He said, watching me for some sort of reaction.

I pour something from a black pot into the stew and make a false curious face "Bones? Boooones?" I asked curiously but shook my head at the boy as I pick up the pot of stew and carry it over to the other counter, nearer to Jimbo as I smiled at him while he just glared in return. I make a noise of disagreement "T'ain't ringin' any bells" I lean in close to Jim and stares at him with my cybernetic eye and a smile on my face "There's a slew o' cyborgs, roamin' this port!" Jim looked up at me curiously.

We both suddenly hear whistles coming from the deck, me and Jimbo both stopped talking and listened as we heard Mister Arrows voice coming from the deck "Prepare to cast off!" he called out. I smiled, glad that Mister Arrow saved me from having to talk to this boy anymore.

I gave Jimbo a gentle push towards the stairs "Ehh, off with yeh, lad! An' watch the launch! There'll be plenty work awaitin' for yeh afterwards" I said, returning back to the stew. I grabbed a bottle from the shelf and began pouring it into the stew, listening as the lad's footsteps went up the stairs. I stopped pouring the bottle into the stew and looked out of the corner of my eye to see Jimbo's boots heading up the stairs. I turn around and took a cookie out my pocket for Morph who grabbed it and eats it happily. I looked at the stairs with a dark look, my cheerful smile was now gone "We best be keepin' a sharp eye on this one, eh, Morph? We wouldn't want him strayin' into t'ings he shouldn't" I said as I put my hand out for Morph to land on as he kept eating the cookie. I was not gonna let one teenage boy ruin my chance to get this treasure...

* * *

**I really hope you like this chapter! Please leave a review!**


	3. Setting Sail

**Setting Sail**

**Hey everybody! Here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

**I've been thinking a lot about this story and maybe I won't make it "exactly" like the movie because that will be boring so I'm gonna be changing a few scenes and adding a few scenes. Don't worry, I'm still gonna be keeping all the best Jim and Silver moments. This chapter is gonna be the same as the movie but the next chapter will have a few things added into it.**

* * *

I went back to cooking my food now that the lad was gone but I couldn't stop thinking about him. He knew way too much that it could ruin everything! I could not let him stand in the way of me and my treasure but what could I do to keep him busy. Well… the young lad is put under my care… I could use that to my advantage…

I began cutting up some fruits as I heard Mr Arrow shouting orders to the crew for setting sail. Suddenly, I couldn't feel my feet touching the floor so I looked down to see I was floating "we must be flying in the sky now" I muttered to myself before I landed back on my feet because somebody must have Engage artificial gravity. I looked through the hatch to see the Orcus flying over the ship; I always did enjoy seeing those whale-like creatures.

I headed over to the stairs and walked out of the galley. The first thing I saw was the doc getting squirted with green goo from one of the Orcus that he was trying to take a picture of. I couldn't help but to chuckle abit before I looked up at the captain who was standing at the helm, smiling at the doc. Now it was my time to impress her "Ahh, t'is a grand day fer sailin', Cap'n! And look at ya! You're as trim an' as bonnie as a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat o' paint!" I called up to her as I took off my hat and bowed down to her in a gentlemen sort of way then I grinned up at her to see her reaction but she just glared back at me, not impressed.

"You can keep that kind of flim-flammery for your spaceport floozies, Silver!" she called down to me, not amused at all.

I frown at her then Morph suddenly changes into a small Amelia and places his hands on his hips then began mimics her "Spaceport floozies, spaceport floozie- WAHHH!" I quickly put Morph in my hat then put it back on my head before I looked back at the captain.

"Ye cut me to quick, Cap'n! I speaks nothin' but me heart, at all times-" I said as I gave her a smile and pointed to myself with my metal hand while she just rolled her eyes at my statement. My hat suddenly flies off of my head and Morph squeaks from under it "Nothin' but me hear-" I quickly grab my hat out of thin air and pined it to my head again as I laughed nervously.

I looked up at Amelia to see her looking at something behind me so I turned around to see what she was looking at to see Jimbo hanging in the rigging "And, ehm, by the way, isn't that your cabin boy, aimlessly footling about in those shrouds?" She stated as she watched Jim climb around in the rigging, looking out at the sky in excitement.

I see Amelia smirk at me as I tried to think of something to say but I was somehow lost for words now "Eh, y- wh- oh..." I tried to say but couldn't think of an explanation. I sighed then began making a 'I'm getting to it' gesture "A momentary aberration, Cap'n! Soon to be addressed!" I said as I pointed at the boy in rigging "Jimbo" I called out to him sternly. I watched as he turned around to face me while using one hand to hold onto the rope. I smile slyly up at him while he just stared at me in confusion, probably wondering why I called him. I had both my hands behind my back, holding a 'surprise' for the boy "I've got two new friend I'd like ya t' meet" I said.

I almost laughed when the boy began looking around me excitedly with a small smile on his face for the 'friends' that I mentioned but then he looked back at me in confusion when he saw I had nobody around me, I just smirk back at him "say 'hello' to Mr Mop and Mrs. bucket" I said as I toss a mop and a bucket at Jimbo which he caught perfectly.

I laugh at my little joke while he just glared back at me in annoyance "Yippee" I heard him mutter sarcastically to himself before slowly climbing down the rigging with the mop in one hand and the bucket hanging off the end of the mop. Even though I didn't like this kid, I had to admit that was a smart thing to do.

Jim got onto the railing then jumps off it and landed on the deck then walked infront of me with an annoyed look, waiting for my orders. I smirked down at him then began rubbing my chin in thought while looking around the deck, deciding what he should mop. Hmmmm… well… I have to keep this kid busy… I looked back at the boy who was looking down at the ground, deep in thought. I cleared my throat to get the lad's attention and he looked up at me, with an annoyed look again "I wan' ya ta mop t'is w'ole deck, w'en ye finish, come down ta th' galley" I ordered

I waited for a reply or at least an argument but he just slowly nodded his head at me with a glare before walking off to a spot on the deck and dropping the wet mop on the wooden floor. I smirk then began walking back to the galley but before I walked down the stairs, I heard the boy mutter something "Yeah, I got your 'Mr. Mop'" I smirked to myself before walking down the stairs to the galley and over to the kitchen table.

Morph floated over to me and chirped happily, I smiled at Morph "t'at s'ould keep th' boy busy fer a while, eh Morphy?" I asked my little shape shifter who just chirped in return "now… how 'bout we start on dinner. Since th' boy is out of th'" I said with a slight chuckle before turning my metal hand into a large knife and cutting up some vegetables. After I was finished, I picked the cut up vegetables with both hands and put them in a large pot. I picked up a purp from the barrel and held it up to my open mouth, ready to eat it but I suddenly began hearing shouting coming from the deck, it kinda sounded like fighting? Oh no…

I quickly walked up the stairs to the deck and the first thing I saw was Scroop pinning the cabin boy to one of the masts as the crew cheered Scroop on. He suddenly holds a claw to the lad's chin who tilts his head back to avoid the claw. I changed my cyborg arm into a vice-grip extension and quickly made my way to scroop and Jimbo then grabbed onto Scroop arm and just stood there casually looking at the purp in my flesh hand "Mister Scroop" I started to say but paused to bite into my purp before continuing "You ever see what happens to a fresh purp, when you squeeze REAL HARD?" I said as I suddenly began squeezing Scroop's arm tightly who shouts out in pain and ends up dropping Jimbo onto the floor. Scroop pulled his claw away from my grip and rubs it as he glared at me.

I suddenly hear Mister Arrow's voice from behind "What's all this then?" He asks, sounding very angry. I turned around to see him walking towards us with his hands behind his back as he gazes around at us all. I looked over at Jimbo to see him getting up from the ground and dusted his pants off before he also looked up at Mister Arrow. I turned my attention back to Mister Arrow as he began talking again "you know the rules! There'll be no brawling on this ship! Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage!" He said sternly as he walked pass the crew, glancing at each of them before stopping infront of Scroop and glaring at him "Am I clear, Mister Scroop?" he said sternly, moving his face closer to Scroop.

Scroop glares back at Mister Arrow and I could tell he wanted to do or say something that he might regret so I flashed my cyborg eye at Scroop as a warning. He sighs then turns back to Mister Arrow "Transparently" he replies.

I watched as Mister Arrow walk off then I began waving away the crew for them to go back to their duties again. They were talking amongst themselves as they walked away "Well done, Mister Arrow, sir! A tight ship's a happy ship... sir!" I called after him even though I knew he wouldn't be able to see me. I gave a salute to Mister Arrow before bending over to pick up the mop and turning around to glare at Jim "Jimbo! I gave you a job!" I said as I pointed at the mop with my metal finger

Jimbo suddenly turns around to face me with an angry look "Hey, I was doing it until that BUG thing-" He yelled at me in protest but I cut in before he had time to finish protesting.

"BELAY THAT!" I yelled in his face "Now! I wan' t'is deck swabbed spotless" I said sternly as I pushed the mop into the lad's hands "And heaven help ya if I come back an' it's not done!" I said as a warning then looked up at Morph who was now flying over my shoulders "Morph! Keep an eye on t'is 'ere... pup!" I ordered as I glanced down at the boy who glared back at me "Let me know if t'ere be any more distractions" I said as I began walking away in anger. I stopped at the stairs and turned around to take one last look at the kid to make sure he was doing his job. I almost laughed when I saw Morph turn his eyes big and flew over Jim, keep an eye on him. I turned around and walked down the stairs that led to the galley, ready to tell my crew off.

I walked into the mass hall that was attached to the galley to see my entire crew sitting around, talking among each other nervously. They all suddenly turn to me once they saw me walk in and I look back at them all scrutinizing  
"so... we're all here, then" I said calmly, looking at my entire crew then suddenly Onus squeeze pass me and sits at one of the table, ready to listen. I look at him with an unamused smile "fine" I said before walking over to several of my crew members, who cringe away from me, obviously aware that something bad is coming "Now... if yeh'll pardon my plain speakin', gentlemen... are ye all..." I said calmly but then suddenly changed my cybernetic hand into a sharp sword and glares at the crew.

"-STARK-RAVIN', TOTALLY BLINKIN' DAFT?" I yelled at them in anger as I swang my sword around, and causing some of the crew members to duck just in time to avoid being sliced "After all me laborin', gettin' us hired as an upstandin' crew-" I said as I glared at my entire crew then stood infront of Scroop and pointed my sword at him as I glared at him "ye wan' ta blow th' whole mutiny before it's time?" I yelled

Scroop keeps his chin up to avoid being pierced by my sword, but glares down at me "The boy wassss sniffing about" he replied, he seemed to be the only one not scared of me.

"Ye jus' stick to th' plan, ye bug-brained twit!" I said angry before looking up in thought and smiling slyly "As fer th' boy... I'll run him so ragged, he won't 'ave time t' t'ink!" I said darkly before turning back to my crew and glaring at them all "now get back to work!" I ordered. I watched as they all walked off back to their jobs. I sighed before sitting down on one of the chairs, tired from all that yelling "if we lose t'at treasure, I will kill t'em all fer it" I muttered to myself before standing up and walking into the galley then over to the table "I better finish cookin' dinner, it's startin' ta get dark" I said to myself as I looked through the hatch at the pinkish sky before putting the pot on the stove and turning it on.

* * *

After the soup had finished cooking, I put abit of soup in a few bowls and left them up on the table to cool down. I looked through the hatch again to see the sky was down dark with stars all over. I sighed as I began picking up a few scrapes from the vegetables I was peeling before "I guess I s'ould see how th' boy is goin'" I muttered to myself as I began to make my way out of the galley with the bowl of scrapes in my hands.

I didn't see the boy on the deck so I guess he must be on the upper deck but before I headed up there, I looked around the deck to see the floor was really cleaned "not bad" I muttered to myself with an impressed smile before I headed up to the upper deck. I heard the boy laugh "Pretty close" he said, I think he must have been talking to Morph or he's just crazy.

I walked up the stairs to the upper deck "T'ank heaven fer little miracles! Up 'ere fer an hour an' th' deck's still in one piece!" I said jokingly as I threw the scrapes inside the bowl over the ship. I glanced at the boy for a reaction but he just continued to mop the deck without looking at me

"Um, look, I ah. . . What you did, uh..." I heard him stutter as he tried to say something but the next word caught me completely off guard "thanks" he said, looking at me with a small smile.

I look over at Jimbo in shock; nobody has ever thanked me for anything before… I was speechless that I didn't know how to reply but I decided to say something "Didn't ye pap ever teach ya ta pick ye fights a bit more carefully?" I said with a smile, it was the only thing I could think of.

Jim stops smiling at me then looks down at the ground and begins mopping again without answering.

I look at him in concern "Ye father not th' teachin' sort?" I asked, feeling guilty for bringing his father up if he had some bad memories of him.

I look at Jim's face to see a look of anger and sadness but seems to be trying to hide it by acting nonchalant about it "No" the boy started to say but turned his back to me as he kept moping towards the railing "He was more the... taking-off-and-never-coming-back... sort" he finished.

I look at the boy in understanding mixed with my concerned one "Ohhh... I said as I walked over to the railing and rested my arms on it as I look at Jimbo in concern "sorry, lad" I said quietly.

Jim just shrugs but doesn't make eye contact with me "Hey, no big deal. I'm doin' just fine" he said in a nonchalant way as he rested his mop against the railing and rested his arms on the railing and looked over the ship at the space below.

I look at Jim, inspecting him for a moment as I rub my chin thoughtfully "Is'at so?" I said in disbelief before I smile slyly at him and stands up straight again, facing the boy "Well, since th' cap'n has put ye in my charge, like it or not I'll be poundin' a few skills into t'at thick head o' yers ta keep ya outta trouble! I said as I tap Jim's forehead as I said this.

Jim looks at me in outraged "what?" he began to say but I cut him off.

"From now on I'm not lettin' ye outta me sight!" I said with that same grin.

"You can't d-!" Jim began to say but I cut him off once again.

"Ye won't s'much as eat, sleep, or scratch ye bum-!" I said as I counted on my cyborg fingers but slammed my cyborg fist on the railing at the last bit "without my say so!" I finished.

Jim glares up at me, in complete opposition "don't do me any favours" He yells sarcastically at me

I grin back and quickly put a hand on Jim's shoulder, patting his chest with the other.

"Oh, ye can be sure of that, me lad!" I said as the boy just glares up at me "ye can be sure of that!" I said as I chuckled while the boy just continues to glare back at me then pushed me away. I smile at him then bend down so we were eye level "better go eat dinner t'en go ta bed, tomorrow is gonna be a long day fer ya" I said with a chuckle as I ruffled his hair before walking pass him.

"This is so not over!" I heard the young lad yell after me but I just kept walking with that same smirk on my face as I chuckle abit. This lad sure was a tough one but it's not like he can protest or anything since he is under my care. I'm gonna have so much fun running him ragged.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, leave a review and let me know your thoughts. I don't mind flames but please don't me to harsh because i am trying my best.**


	4. Work

**Work**

**I am so sorry that I had not updated this story in a really long time. I've just been very busy and I also was writing a chapter for my other story "Losing A friend." I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

I walked down the stairs, leading towards the crews sleeping room; I glanced around the dark room full of sleeping people until I spotted the boy that I was looking for, sleeping in a hammock at the back of the room. I smirked, starting to make my way towards the sleeping teenager, "Jimbo!" I bellowed, standing in front of him, not caring about the sleeping crew. The boy groaned, but didn't wake up, choosing to go back to sleep. Bad idea. I knew he would do this, he was a teenager after all and he was probably not use to waking up at 4 in the morning.

Sighing, I walked closer to him, shaking him by his small shoulders roughly. "Jimbo!" I shouted again, ignoring the groans and muttering from around me, coming from the angry crew.

In respond, he just closed his eyes tighter; turning over in his sleep, so his back was now facing me. "5 more minutes…" I heard the young lad mutter, continuing to sleep.

I sighed angrily, rolling my eyes at the lad's stubbornness. "Alright lad, ye left me wit' no other c'oice" I said threatening, walking over to the post that held his hammock up and grabbed hold of the end of it. With a pull of the hammock, Jimbo was tumbling towards the floor, landing face first in the hard wood. Groaning, he pushed himself off the ground, shooting me a hard glare.

"Well… now t'at ye are up. Put ya boots on and follow me," I said, smirking as I pointed to his boots, sitting neatly on the floor. sighing in annoyance, he began quietly pulling his boots on. At first I thought he was gonna protest, but I was really surprised that he didn't. I guess he realizes that I'm the boss of him. He slowly got to his feet, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, quickly followed by a long yawn. Smiling in successful, I headed towards the stairs, hearing Jim's boots trudging behind me.

Finally making it to the galley, I scrolled over to a table, Jim just stood by the stairs, leaning against the wall tiredly. Picking up a scraper from the table, I headed back to the half-asleep boy, handing him the scrape. Taking it from my hands, he stared at it in confusion, looking back up at me for an answer. Smirking, I replied. "Ye ever been on a ship before?" I asked, waiting for an answer. I really didn't care if he had or hadn't, I just wanted to know, so I knew what I was supposed to be teaching him.

With a shake of his head, he let out yet another big yawn. I just sighed because now I had A LOT of teaching to do with this kid. "Come on…" I muttered in annoyance, heading up the stairs, hearing footsteps of boots following me.

I set up a small platform for us both to sit on, tying it tightly to the railing, making sure it didn't come undone. Jim tied the other one, looking very tired. I went over to him, inspecting his knot which was very loose, it would come off the second we stepped foot on the platform. I turned back to the boy, a smirk forming on my lips, "Ye call t'at a knot? Remind me ta show ya how ta tie a good knot later on," I mocked, winking at him, he just rolled his eyes at that. I quickly picked up his knot while he just leaned on the railing. "Now get on th' platform" I ordered, pointing to the small platform hanging over the ship.

Jimbo looked at the platform, reluctant to get on it, but he walked over to the railing and slowly climbed over it, landing on the platform and sitting down. I smiled proudly before getting onto the platform myself and using the rope to slowly lower us down the ship under we reached the hull. "Now," I began, getting Jim's attention before continuing. "See t'ose barnacles?" I asked, pointing to a whole load of them on the hull.

The lad took a glance at them before looking back at me. "Yes…" he muttered.

I nodded while smirking, "Scrape t'em all off," I said.

Jimbo's eyes widened abit, looking at me in shock as if I was joking which I wasn't. Usually the strongest person on the ship did this, but this will keep the kid busy. "Are you serious!? This will take all day!" Jim yelled in protest, using his arms to gesture back to the barnacles.

I just smirked, folding my arms across my chest. "T'en ye better get started," I said, completely ignoring his protest.

Jim glared at me before placing the scraper under one of the barnacle and gave it a tug, but nothing happened. I looked at him, not impressed. "Put some elbow into it!" I ordered him. he managed to pry off the first barnacle, sending it flying into space, but he still had a lot more to do.

It was close to lunch time when the boy had finally finished; I dragged the tired looking teenager back into the galley and set him down on an upturn barrel, handing him a knife. He just stared at the knife in shock. Did he really think he was finished with his work for the day? Well he is sadly mistaken because the work is just beginning. And this is just the first day too. As soon as this week is over, the young lad is gonna be wishing he was back home.

"Peel t'ose potatoes over t'ere," I ordered, pointing to a large barrel of potatoes that was next to him. The young lad leaned over the barrel to take a look inside, his eyes literally popped out of his head and I thought he was gonna faint.

"Betta get started if ye wan' ta be done before lunch," I said with a smirk, sitting down on the other upturned barrel. I turned my cyborg hand into a knife and picked up a potato from the barrel, starting to peel it at an amazing speed. In the corner of my eyes, I could see Jimbo watching me with interest before picking up a potato and starting to peel it.

We had been peeling potatoes for over 10 minutes; I had a huge pile of potatoes skin lying next to my feet. I looked over at the young lad to see his progress, but he was to busy looking through the window that was on the ceiling, he seemed to be deep in thought. He must have been that way for a while because he had only alittle bit of potatoes skin by his feet, I think that is his first potato. I had peeled like 20 already!

"Jimbo!" I bellowed, snapping the young lad out of his thoughts and bringing him back to reality which I think was the last place he wanted to be. He looked over at me with that same bitter look that he always gave me. I could tell that he didn't like me at all, but that was fine by me. I never intended on becoming the lad's friend. "Ye might wan' ta get a move on wit' t'ose potatoes" I said, glancing down at the small potatoes pile.

Sighing, Jim proceeded to peel the potato again. I watched him for abit, seeing the bitter look on his face as he slowly pulled the knife through the skin of the potato. Letting the skin drop onto the floor by his feet. I tried to read his face to know what he was thinking, but it was kind of hard when he always had the same moody teenager face on. I went back to peeling, forgetting about the kid.

The week went by really fast for me, but I think for the kid, it went by really slowly. I gave Morphy the duty of waking Jimbo up which he hated because the little blobs way of waking him up was mostly drenching him in cold water. And since the young lad didn't have a change of clothes, he would be stuck wearing his wet clothes all day. He rarely ever spoke to me, and when he did, it was mostly to protest about the jobs I gave him. I usually try to show him who is boss and if he still refuses, I threaten to go and get the captain. That makes him get to work pretty quickly.

Today, me and the boy were sitting in the crow's nest and I was showing him how to tie a good knot, but Jimbo didn't even seem to be listening to me, his mind was somewhere else, but I continued to tie the knot. Once I was finished, I smiled proudly at my work, showing it to the boy, but when I looked over at the spot where he was sitting, he was gone. A perfectly tied knot was in his place. I looked over the side of the crow's nest, seeing the young lad walking away, jamming his hands in his pocket. I examined his rope, comparing it to mine. It was perfect! And that was only his first try too! I looked after the boy, impressed with his work.

I got the young lad to scrub the deck by hand because I knew he hated it. I pretty much tried everything to get the lad to protest, but he never did. I guess he was smarter than I thought. I smiled to myself, holding up the soapy bucket of water to my face. I strolled over to the young lad, holding the bucket behind my back so he didn't see it. I looked down at him, waiting for him to notice me. After only a second, Jimbo looked up at me with an irritated look. He must have seen my shadow or something.

He suddenly stood up to his full height, in a challenging way. But even at his full height, he was still way shorter than me. I towered over him, still having that smirk on my face. After a few seconds, I pushed the bucket of water roughly in his hands and pointed at the deck. He looked at me for a few minutes, at first I thought he was gonna say something, but he just sighed and tipped the water onto the deck.

He kneed down and began scrubbing the deck again, I watched him for a few minutes, but he didn't seem to notice I was still there. By the look in his eyes, I think he was probably deep in thought. That was one thing I had realized about the kid, whenever I gave him a job to do, he would always daze off into his own world. I sighed, taking one last look at the kid before walking away.

A few weeks had past and I think the kid was beginning to warm up to me. He didn't glare at me as much, and I'll admit that I do enjoy his company. It was always lonely down here, but now I've got this kid. We do talk now and again, not about anything big though. Just small stuff. I told him abit about my life (changing a few details about me being a pirate) and he told me about his. But i could tell that he was keeping a few things a secret.

I told him that I was a sailor, I had seen many parts of the galaxy. That got the kid interested. He must want to be a sailor himself, i can tell. He just loves being outside, looking out at the sky. He also told me about his mother and how he promised to maker her proud. He also mentioned the Benbow Inn which his mother owns and they in. I felt guilty at that because I had burnt in down looking for that map.

One day, during dinner when I was telling the crew about some of my adventures, changing a few details since Jimbo was here. He was sitting on the stairs by himself, having a drink. I would take glances at him now and again, but he was in his own little world, looking around at the galley. After a while, I stopped paying attention to him and just focused on my story. I could have sworn I saw him smiling at me in the corner of my eyes, but maybe it was just my imagination.

After dinner, the lad was washing the dishes in this big barrel. When I came down the stairs, I saw that he had just finished. I smirked before walking over and dumping the dishes infront of him, "better hurry up. It's getting' late," I teased, walking away laughing. I knew that he was probably digging daggers into my back with his eyes, but I didn't care. It's just so much fun ta mess with the kid.

A few hours later, I had finally managed to clean up the entire galley. I looked around at the now clean room, impressed with my work. I looked over at Morph who was floating next to me. "How 'bout we check on th' lad ta see if he's finished yet?" I asked the little blob who just chirped in reply.

I made my way into the other room that was connected to the galley, checking what progress the kid had made. The first thing I saw was Jimbo asleep on the floor with a bowl resting on his lap that his head was on. I glared at him, angry that he had fallen asleep on the job. I was about to wake him up to punish him, but when I looked up, I saw all the clean dishes hanging on the wall. The young lad must have stayed up to finish them then fell asleep from exhaustion.

I rubbed my neck, impressed with his work. I was about to wake him up and send him to bed, but I really didn't want to wake him. So instead, I took off my jacket and put it around his sleep figure. I turned around and headed up the stairs before he saw me. The last thing I wanted was Jim to see me doing something nice for him.

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think**


	5. Not Feeling So Well

**Not Feeling So Well**

**Here is a chapter! This chapter was not a scene from the movie, I told you I was gonna be adding some new scenes, ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I had woken up earlier than usual, mostly because I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. I had tried to go back to sleep, but after an hour of trying, I gave up and decided to start on breakfast. It was now 5am, by now I would be waking Jimbo up, but he seemed exhausted yesterday after doing all those dishes. So I decided to be nice for once and let the kid sleep in. But if he's not up by at least 8 than I will be going in there to wake him up.

I hummed a little tune as I prepared the breakfast, trying to entertain myself as I did so. Morph was just sitting on the table, watching me. Now and again, he would chirp as if he was telling me how to prepare the food. I chuckled at the small blob; he really did bring joy to my life.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps making their way to the stairs, it sounded like boots walking along the wooden floor of the deck. Right then, I knew that it must be Jim since he is the only one that wears boots. I saw the young lad, strolling down the stairs. I greeted him with a smile, when I saw that he had finally decided to wake up from dream land and get to work. My smile slowly faded when I got a better look at him. His hair was sticking out in all directions as if he had been tossing and turning all night. His face looks paler then a ghost except for his cheeks which were a shade of pink, his nose was red probably from sneezing and his eyes bloodshot as if he hasn't slept all night.

I dropped what I was doing and rushed over to the boy, checking to see if he was okay. "Jimbo. Ye okay, lad?" I asked, my voice full of worry. I didn't care if the young lad saw my worried face; I was to concern about him to care.

The boy looked up at me with tired eyes and gave me a small, weak smile. "I'm fine," he replied, shrugging at me as if it was nothing, but the worry look never left my face. I knew something was wrong with him, but I couldn't make him tell me. Jim walked pass me to the mop and bucket lying in the corner. He picked them up with a bit of a struggle, holding the mop over his shoulder and bucket in his other hand. "I better get to work," he said, giving me another weak smile before heading back up the stairs to the deck.

I watched him until he was fully gone before letting out a worried sigh, "I sure hope he's okay," I whispered to myself, tearing my eyes away from the stairs and went back to cooking.

* * *

A few hours later, I had finally finished cooking breakfast so I went up to the deck to check on the young lad. I must admit that he has been on my mind since I saw him this morning. I'm a little worried because he didn't look too well at all, but he still wants to work. I will never understand this boy.

I saw the young lad mopping the floor, moving it back and forward. I don't think he noticed me since his back was turned so I thought I'll just go over there. I began walking over to the boy, but stopped half away when I heard him start to cough. It sounded like he was hacking something up, I winced at the thought. "Jimbo! How's ye doin' up 'ere?" I called, trying to start a conversation. I mostly just wanted to get him to go back to bed.

Startled, Jim turned around to face me, a bit surprised to see me there. I guess he didn't expect me to check up on him since I never did before. I usually give him the work and leave me alone until he came to me for another job. But this time was different because the young lad is sick.

"I'm almost finished," he replied, his voice sounding croaky. He coughed a few times into his sleeve before getting back to mopping.

I sighed; this lad was in no shape to be out and about. He is obviously sick and needs to rest. I walked over to the young lad and span him around so he was now facing me. I had both of my hands on each of his shoulders, staring at him with a serious look that said I meant business.

The young lad just looked at me in confusion, probably wondering what I was doing. "T'at is enough work fer th' day. Ye are obviously sick," I stated.

The young lad wiggled out of my grip and proceeded to mop again, acting as if I had not said a word. "What are you talking about? I'm not sick, I am just fine," he argued, mopping the floor with more force.

I sighed at Jim's stubbornness; I knew he would do this if I tried to get him to stop working. He was a strong young lad, but he still needs to sleep. I ripped the mop out of his grip and used my cyborg hand to stretch it out of his reach. I know that he will probably try to get it back, "Do ya t'ink I was born yesterday? I know t'at ye are sick".

Jimbo folded his arms across his chest, refusing to follow my orders. This boy is really beginning to test my patience. If he won't go down stairs to rest then I will make him.

* * *

"Silver! Let me go! Put me down now!" Jim screamed, hitting my back with his fists. It didn't hurt at all since he is only a young lad. The only thing those little hits did was tickle.

I had the boy hanging over my shoulder, holding him by the legs. I told ya I would make him get some rest and this was the only way to do it. It was hard to pick him up because he kept fighting, but I did figure out a way. Let's just say, I found out the young lad was ticklish.

It was a good thing that the entire crew were down in the galley, having breakfast. At least that way, Jim's yelling and screaming doesn't catch anyone's attention. But also, if my crew saw him holding the boy this way then they would wonder what is going on. Geez… For a young lad who is sick, he sure has a lot of energy.

We had finally reached the crew's sleeping room; I gently slide Jim off my shoulders and put him back on his own feet. I kept a hand on one of his shoulders because he was swaying from side to side. I think all that yelling and struggling had tired him out. It looks like he was about to faint.

I lead him to his hammock, helping him in. This time, he didn't even try to argue or protest. He just kept quiet, and let me help him into the wobbly hammock, lying down exhausted.

Once I was sure he was secure in the hammock, I rushed to the closet to find a warm blanket. The poor young lad was shivering badly; I couldn't risk him getting even sicker. I found a thick blanket, and rushed back to the sick boy, covering him in the thick layer.

I watched the young lad for a bit, making sure he was alright. I would have stayed here with him because I did not want to leave Jimbo here when he was feeling this way. But I had my own work to do; I also have to tell the caption that Jim can't work today because he is feeling unwell. I'm sure she will understand. Jim can't handle food when he is feeling sick anyway.

The young lad turned onto his side, trying to get into a comfy position. He closed his eyes, letting sleep come over him. I was quit shock that he actually fell asleep, I thought he would have put up more of a fight. I guess he was too tired to protest.

I smiled warmly at the boy, watching his sleeping figure. His chest rise and fall with every breath he took. His hair fell into his face, almost covering his eyes. A small smile spread across his lips as he sighs happily in his sleep. He looked so peaceful. He didn't even seem like that moody teenager I had met a month ago on this ship. I have never seen him look so happy and peaceful. He must be having a good dream. I wish I knew what it was.

I shook my head, snapping myself out of my train of thoughts. I should leave before any of my crew sees me caring for this boy. That would be very bad.

I made my way over to the stairs, about to walk up them, but stopped and looked up at the floating blob next to my head. "Morphy. I wan' ya ta stay 'ere wit', Jimbo. Let me know if anythin' happens wit' 'im, okay?" I ordered the shape shifter. In reply, Morphy saluted and floated over to Jim's side. Making his eyes big and watching the boy.

I chuckled, knowing the young lad was safe under Morph's watch. There was no way I was gonna leave him here all by himself. With the way he is feeling, he is an easy target for the crew. They have been dying to make a move, but I refuse to do so and it's not just because I'm beginning to like the boy. It is mostly because I don't want anyone to get hurt. Even if I am a pirate, I still prefer to not have anyone get hurt or die. I usually wait until they are off their guards before we strike.

I took one more look at the sleeping boy before heading up the stairs. I have to get started on my work before the caption gets mad. Speak of the devil… "Ahoy Cap'n. T'is be a nice weather fer sailing," I stated, looking up at the blue sky that surrounded us. I know that was a stupid thing to say, but I was just trying to start a conversation. She also looks very angry too. I wonder what is wrong.

"Where is Mister Hawkins?" she asked angrily, making her way down the stairs with the doc at her side. He seemed to be nervous, probably worried for the boy. Another thing I found out about Jim is that Delbert is an old friend of the family. The only reason his mother let him go on this voyage is because the doc came too. I think it is his job to look after the boy.

"Oh, Well…" I started, trying to think of a way to tell her that Jimbo is sick without her flipping out. I looked down at the ground as I continued, "Th' young lad is feelin' abit under th' weather so he is restin'." I looked up at the caption to see her reaction. She just looked at me calmly, giving a slight nod to say she understood.

"Very well. I guess it can't be helped. Make sure to check on him every once in a while. I want him to get better soon so he can get back to work," she ordered before heading back up the stairs with the doc following behind her.

I sighed in relief, glad she understood. I was worried she was gonna make the boy work while he was sick. Wait… Did I just say I was worried? No. I'm just worried that he will get my crew sick if he worked. Yeah. That's what I meant.

I headed down the stairs that lead to the galley and began cooking. It was a pretty quiet day without the young lad's endless complaining. Although I wouldn't admit it, I kind of missed having Jim around. I had fun talking to him, but without him and Morphy, It's pretty lonely here. I hope the boy gets better soon.

* * *

After a few hours of cooking and cleaning, I decided to go check on Jimbo. But when I got on deck, I came face to face with glowing yellow eyes. "Going ssssome where Sssssilver," It was more of a statement than a question so I didn't both to answer. I just stared at him with an annoyed look. I don't have time for this.

"I was jus' off ta do me job," I lied, looking into his big eyes. I couldn't tell him that I was gonna check on Jimbo because he's sick. Scroop would think I had gone soft. That is the last thing I want him or any of my crew to think.

"Really?" he asked darkly, not convinced at all. He stared into my mismatched eyes as if he was trying to read my mind. I kept my eyes blank and lifeless, showing no emotion. "I heard that the cabin boy is sssssick." He looked at me to see my reaction, but I just kept the same look on my face. Although inside, I was freaking out.

"Aye, th' Cap'n ordered me ta check on th' boy. It is annoying," I complained. I hope Jimbo didn't hear that because I didn't mean it. I have to say whatever I can to get this bug eye twit out of my way.

Scroop put a thoughtful claw to his face, rubbing his chin in thought. Whenever that spider thinks, it usually involves killing someone. "I think the cabin boy would make an easssy target right now," he exclaimed, looking up at me for my answer.

I already knew what my answer was gonna be, but I had to pretend I was thinking about it. I put a thoughtful finger to my chin, and pretended I was considering it. I saw Scroop's face light up into an evil smile, hoping I would agree to his evil plan. But I would never hurt Jimbo while he was feeling this way, it wouldn't be fair. The young lad wouldn't be able to fight back. He's too weak at the moment that I almost feel sorry for him.

I looked back up at Scroop, staring into his bright eyes. "I don't wan' ta alert th' Cap'n of us by killin' th' boy, jus' because ye are getting impatient," I replied angrily, keeping my voice low so no one heard us. If the Cap'n or doc had heard us then we would be in big trouble. "I 'ave ta go now." I pushed pass him, ignoring the angry hiss. I could tell that he was looking at me in suspicion, but I just kept walking. I was much too worried about the young lad to care about what Scroop thought at that moment.

I had finally managed to get to the crew's sleeping room, and to my surprise, the boy was still fast asleep. He must really be worn out and tired. His hair was messy, probably from twisting and turning. His blanket was just over his waist and downwards with one leg sticking out. Morph was sleeping soundly at the bottom of the bed, the pink blob's chest rising and falling with every breath he took. I chuckled, how did he manage to mess up his blanket?

I went over to the boy, fixing up his blanket. I pulled it up to his chest and over the leg. I had to make sure he was warm, so he could get better. The young lad opened his eyes a little; I must have woken him up by accident. He glanced up at me, still looking half asleep. He blinked a few times trying to adjust to the light. "Sorry, Jimbo. Did I wake ye up?" I asked softly as if I was telling him a secret.

The young lad let out a small yawn, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was trying to wake himself up. He suddenly looked back at me with a somewhat confused look. "Silver?" he questioned.

I gave the boy a warm smile to match his confused one. "Jus' came ta check on ya," I told him, looking away as I felt my cheeks heat up when the young lad shot me a small smile. Geeezz... Why did I have to say that? I just embarrassed myself in front of the kid. The only good thing is nobody was around to hear me say that. At least I hope not.

I looked back at Jimbo, watching as he coughed and sneezed into the blanket. I might have to wash that later on.

I immediately went over to a table, and picked up the tissue box, rushing back to the sick boy and handed them to him.

Jim looked at the tissue box, a bit surprise by my actions. Both of us were. He quickly muttered a, "Thanks" before taking the tissue and blowing his nose. I gently put the box down on the floor, keeping them close in case he needed another one. I am being way to nice to this kid.

What Jim said next caught me completely off guard, "I'm gonna be sick..." he muttered, holding a hand over his mouth, and shutting his eyes.

I immediately rushed to the stairs that was enough to tell me that the lad needed a bucket. "I'll get ye a bucket," I called back, but as soon as the words left my mouth, I heard a shocking sound behind me. It sounded like Jim dropping his guts on the floor. That wasn't pleasant.

"Sorry..." I heard his croaky voice call back to me.

I sighed, looking annoyed at the white walls as if it was their fault. "I'll go get a mop," I muttered, heading up the stairs without looking back.

* * *

After I had cleaned up the vomit from the floor, and gotten Jim a bucket in case that little incident happens again, I finally sat down on a chair and relaxed. I could spend a few more minutes; I did finish all my work early so I could stay with my sick cabin boy. At least until I had to cook dinner.

I just sat back and watched Jim cough and sneeze into that poor blanket. Now and again, he would lean over the bucket and throw up; I would just sit beside him and rub his back in a comforting way. Morphy was fast asleep at the bottom of the hammock, I will wake him up when I leave to have him look after Jim again.

Jim laid back in bed, looking exhausted, his breathing quickened. I stood up, getting the cup off the bedside table, and walking back to the boy and sitting down in my chair. I gave the cup to him, but he merely looked at it, his eyes half closed. Jimbo grabbed the cup with his weak hand, but the moment I let go, the cup fell out of his shaky hands, crashing onto the floor. I looked back at Jim; he just gave me an apologetic look in return.

Rolling my eyes, I picked up the cup, walking over to the table to fill it back up before walking back to my seat. This time, I helped Jimbo get into a sitting position, keeping a firm hand on his small back. I gentle handed him the cup, keeping hand onto it in case he lost his grip again. Jim put both hands on the cup, pulling it up to his lips and drinking it really quick, so fast that once I took the cup away, he began violently coughing, waking Morph up with a start.

Startled, little Morphy began looking around the room in panic until his eyes landed on Jim, coughing his heart out. I just calmly began patting the lad's back, trying to stop him from coughing. After a while, Jim's coughing began to slow down, his breathing got faster and I laid him down. He looked really exhausted! Poor kid.

I looked at the wall clock, seeing it was now 5pm. I better get dinner started now. It's a pity because I hate to leave the boy when he's like this. Looking back at Jim, I see him looking back at me with a knowing look. "I better go and get dinner ready. If I'm late, th' crew will be cookin' me up and having me fer dinner instead," I stated, receiving a laugh from Jimbo with a small cough following it.

I rested a hand on his forehead, standing up onto my feet. "Sleep tight, lad," I said, walking towards the stairs.

"Silver…" I stopped when I heard a small voice behind me. Turning around, I saw Jimbo sitting up in his hammock, his big blue eyes staring at me. His lips twisted upwards, turning into a small smile. I blinked a few times, making sure I wasn't dreaming. Was Jimbo really smiling at me? I have never seen him look at me like that before. He usually just glares at me or gives me a moody, teenage look. "Thanks," he says, that sincere smile still on his face. Jim laid back down in his hammock, his back turned to me. I couldn't see his face, but I'm pretty sure the young lad must have still been smiling. With one last smile of my own, I went up the stairs and left Jimbo by himself in the dark room.

* * *

Once I was back in the Galley, I began preparing dinner, but my mind kept wondering back to Jimbo and that look he gave me. For some reason, I can't get that boy's kind smile out of my mind. It was really surprising to see him look at me like that. Sighing, I looked through the small wall window, looking out into the stars. He's a good kid… It's a shame I have to turn on him…

**Awwwwww… That was such a touching moment between Jim and Silver. I began smiling while I typed it out. Anyway, please leave a review. I might not be able to update for a while. Probably until around January, but it depends.**


	6. Long Boat Ride

**Long Boat Ride**

**Here is another chapter. I didn't expect to update another chapter until January, but inspiration had struck me and I've got so many ideas for this story now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke early to check on the boy while my crew was sleeping, I had to do it very quietly so they didn't wake up. That bug eyed twit is already suspicious of me; I can't have him thinking I've gone soft.

After I made sure Jimbo was content in his hammock, I went to the Galley to begin cooking breakfast. I made bonzabeast stew for the crew and chicken soup for the boy, mostly because he doesn't like my stew, but also because this soup is good for him, it will make him feel better.

The sun began to rise over the horizon, shining light through the window and hitting me. I held up my human hand to my face, shielding the light from my eyes. Sighing, I began taking each bowl down to the mess hall that was attached to the Galley and placed bowls on each table. Not long after wards, the crew came rushing in like wild animals, digging into their food.

Smiling, I sneaked back up stairs and took the bowl for Jimbo, making my way up the stairs. Once I was on deck, I looked around to make sure no one was there before quickly walking towards the crew's sleep room, keeping my guard up. "Jimbo!" I called, making my way to his hammock with a smile.

My smile slowly faded when I noticed the empty hammock where my cabin boy should have been. The blanket was messed up; half of it hanging down and Jim's black jacket lay carelessly on the floor. Even the boy's boots were gone and Morph was nowhere in sight. A worried look came over my face and I rushed out of there so fast that I left an air of dust where I was standing.

I looked all over the ship for Jimbo. I checked on the deck, in the crow's nest, in the Galley, in the mess hall, and in the caption's stateroom (she was not happy about me disturbing her), but the young lad was nowhere to be found.

I decided to check down in the hangar bay, praying the boy was down there so the caption didn't kill me for losing the cabin boy. I made my way down the stairs, my metal leg making a creaking sound. I heard the rocking sound of the long boat, seeing the hatch was open. I got to the bottom of the stairs, and relief flooded through me when I saw who was in the long boat.

It was Jimbo. The boy has been down here the entire time. I was angry for a few seconds, my cyborg eye beginning to turn bright red. I was about to go over there and yell at the boy for running off like that and making me worried. Until I saw his face.

Jimbo looked over the side of the boat, a somewhat dazed look in his eyes. He was gazing down at the blue sky below him through the hatch. He seemed to be deep in thought, not even noticing I was there at all. I saw the sad look in Jim's eyes, his lips trembling slightly. Frowning, I made my way over to him, carefully climbing into the long boat to look over the side of the long boat as well, sitting beside the boy.

Startled, Jim jerked his head upwards, looking at me with a guilty look. He opened his mouth to say something, but whatever it was, he must have changed his mind because as soon as his mouth opened, it closed just as fast. Jim looked down at the sky, resting his head in his arms.

I gave the lad a quick glance before looking away again. "I was lookin' fer ya," I stated simply.

Jimbo didn't reply for a while, and for a moment, I thought the young lad had dazed off again. Suddenly, he looked back at me, a guilty look in his eyes. "Sorry… I woke up and came out here for some fresh air…" he replied, looking back at the sky.

"Hmmm… Is t'at so…" I said, watching as Jim touches the controls of the long boat, a slight smile appearing on his lips. An idea came to my mind; I knew just what to do to cheer this boy up. "Ye ever rode a long boat before?" I asked, catching the boy by surprise.

Startled, Jim looked up with a shock look on his face. "Um… N-No. I've never been on a ship before," he stuttered, looking back at the controls.

Smiling, I watched as Jim distracted himself with the controls. "Do ye wanna ride one?" I asked.

I almost laughed at the surprised look Jim gave me; he must have thought I was joking. "Are you serious!?" he yelled excitedly, a wide smile forming on his lips.

Standing up, I motioned for the boy to do the same, "Come on, before I change my mind." I jumped off the long boat, landing on the side and began pulling the ropes that attached to it, getting it in the right position, "Ye gonna help me or not?"

I heard Jimbo land next to me with a soft thud, beginning to pull on the ropes as well. "Jimbo! Ye t'ink ye can untie t'ose ropes over t'ere?" I asked, pointing at the ropes over the other side of the long boat.

Without replying, the young lad leaped over the hatch and landed on the plate form, untying the ropes with a grin. I got into the long boat motioning for Jimbo to jump in as the long boat gently floated out of the hatch.

The boy ran over the edge, jumping off it and landed in the long boat, surprising me. My eyes widened, Jimbo only grinned at me. I returned it. We both sat back, sitting beside the controls. "Alright, lad. Drivin' a long boat is hard on ye first try, so listen carefully," I said, handing the lad the steering lever. I began to explain how to work the long boat; I could see Jimbo looking at me in the corner my eyes, I only hoped he was paying attention.

Suddenly, Jim stopped paying attention and began putting the controls into gear, pressing a few buttons. I realized what he was doing and tried to stop him, "Uh… Jimbo. Not yet, lad. Hold on." But it was no use; the lad had already pushed the lever down, sending us flying forward. "Ahhhhhh!" I yelled, surprised by the sudden take-off.

I looked over at the boy, he looked thrilled. It warmed my heart to see that smile back on his face. I held onto the edge of the long boat, keeping a firm grip in case I fell over. We flew beside a comet; Jim looked at it excitedly and turned the steering wheel, making us fly into it.

In the tail of the comet, Jim suddenly flips the longboat over in a barrel roll while I clutched onto the side, looking fearful. The long boat jerked forward causing me to fall backwards.

Jimbo finally steered the long boat out of the comet's tail, both of us covered in the sparkles from the comet. We both wiped them off, Jim smiling in wonder and I grinned at him, impressed. Jim stares ahead, seemingly amazed with his own flying. We both are. I took my hat off, shaking the dust off before placing it back on my head. Jim steered us back to the ship, wind blowing through us.

* * *

It was dark by the time we had arrived at the hanger bay, raising the long boat upwards through the hatch. I ordered for Jim to grab onto the rope while I pulled the other one, pulling the long boat into the hanger bay as we stood in it.

I suddenly felt the long boat tip to the side; I looked back at Jimbo and chuckled. The young was pulling the long boat at a faster pace than me, making it rise higher and look uneven. I chuckled, watching as he stood at my side.

"What, ya having a little trouble there," Jim joked, tilting his head to the side.

I chuckled, looking back at the uneven long boat. "Oh, get away from me," I joked back, pushing him back to his side

We both laughed together as we pulled the long boat into position. I suddenly looked back at Jimbo, decided to start a conversation, "Oh, Jimbo!" Jim grunted in reply, looking over his shoulder to face me. "If I'd maneuverer a skiff like that when I was yer age, they'd be bowin' in the streets when I walked by today," I stated, tying up the long boat while making a grand bowing motion. I sat down on the secured longboat with a loud thud.

Morph glances at me, turning into a mini me. "Bowing in the streets!" he repeated, sitting down in mid-air.

Jim gave the long boat a strong pull, looking back at me with a knowing smile, "Eh, I dunno. They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home," the young lad exclaimed, tying up the long boat before sitting back on the long boat. I used an old cloth that I had on me to wipe the sweat from my face, letting out a breath of air. "But I'm gonna change all that," Jimbo continues, smiling up at me.

I smile as well, patting Morph on the head. "Are yeh now? How so?" I asked, looking back at him with a curious smile

Jim's smile suddenly fades for a second. "Ah…" he replies, must be thinking of how to explain to me. The boy's smile reappears, "I've got some plans," he continues, leaning back against the boat and closing his eyes still smiling, "Gonna make people see me a little different".

My smile suddenly disappears once I realized what the lad was talking about. A guilty look appeared on my face; right now I was glad he had closed his eyes. I was really becoming too close with this boy then I would have liked. "Oohhh..." I look down at the ground as I speak, distracting myself with Morph. I can't stand seeing that smile on his face, knowing that he's gonna be hurt when he finds out the truth about me, "Sometimes... plans go astray." I look back at the boy, seeing him still smiling with his eyes closeed and hands behind his back, looking content and happy.

Shrugging, Jim continued to lean back. "Mm, not this time!" he answers confidently.

"Hm..." I muttered to myself, looking down at the ground, deciding to drop the subject before I tell him something I will regret

I suddenly lift my cybernetic leg up with a grunt, inspecting it. I attempted to tighten a loose bolt, but was struggling. Morph, seeing me straining, quickly turns into a wrench to help me out. Smiling, I took the wrench, "Oh! Thank yeh, Morphy," I said gratefully, beginning to use him to tighten the bolt

I could hear Jim shifting uncomfortably in his spot, watching me. "So, uh..." he started to say, looking up at me and pausing. I looked up at him, finished with my work. Morph turned back into himself, landing on my shoulder and chirping happily. "How'd that happen, anyway?" he suddenly asks, nodding towards my cyborg leg, but I can tell he was generally referring to all my cybernetics parts.

I looked at Jimbo for a few seconds, reluctant to answer. Even if I did tell him, how would I explain it to a teenage boy? I looked down sadly at my cyborg hand, closing it into a fist. People screaming and blood going everywhere flashed through my mind. How scared I was that day… I will never forget it…

I blinked a few times, snapping myself out of my train of thoughts. I couldn't tell him about what happened that day, we will only pity me. So instead, I said the first thing that I could think of. "You give up a few t'ings... chasin' a dream…"

Jim looks at me for a few seconds, probably trying to process what I said. "Was it worth it?" he suddenly asked.

No one has ever asked me that question. I was quite surprised to hear him say that. It did get me thinking though. Was it really worth losing half my body? I look back up at Jimbo's curious face, looking really shock at him. A smile reappeared on my face; I got up with a bit of a struggle and settled myself down beside the boy, putting an arm around his shoulder. Leaning close to him, I softly said, "I'm hopin' it is, Jimbo!" I reply, smiling at him which he returned

Placing my hat back on my head, I leaned back against the boat, still Smiling, "I most surely am." I felt the weight of Jim's head resting on my arm so I guessed he must have done the same

It was so peaceful with just the two of us, lying there in silence. It felt so nice to have a little time to relax. I have been working this kid hard for the past month. He is only a young lad; he deserves a break every now and again. Just some time to be a kid. I guess I've been too busy trying to keep him occupied that I forgot about that. Maybe I should talk to the caption about this.

I could hear Jim's soft breathing. Opening my eyes, I looked down at the boy. He looked so peaceful and happy in his sleep. "Jimbo. Lad, wake up," I whispered, but that only made Jimbo grunt and rest his head on my chest. Sighing, I realized he must be fast asleep.

So without any further action, I picked the boy up bridal style. Carrying his sleeping figure up the stairs, making sure no one saw me. I quickly made my way to the crew's sleeping room, resting the boy on his hammock. "Night, Lad. Sleep tight…" I whispered in his ear, smiling.

Turning around, I headed towards the stairs. But stopped when I heard something, "Thank you, Silver…" I heard Jim muttered. I looked over my shoulders, only to see he had fallen asleep again. I smiled warmly, heading back up the stairs. "Ye welcome, lad," I muttered back.

* * *

**The supernova will take place in a few more chapters. I just want to do more Jim and Silver father/son moments before Mister Arrow dies and disaster strikes. Okay, so please leave a review and tell me what ya think and if you have any suggestions.**


	7. Just A Little Break

_**Just A Little Break**_

**Here is another chapter, it came out sooner than I thought it would, but here it is so enjoy. I spent a whole day reading books and writing down a few notes before writing this, I hope you like it. Oh and thank you "ME" for the idea, I will keep that in mind. And thank you "moaboa" for reviewing on the last two chapters, it really means a lot to me.**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Jimbo and I have been in the Galley for a few hours now. I was slaving over a hot stove while the boy worked on peeling the photos. I looked over at him, seeing him looking up through the window, sighing deeply and going back to work. The poor lad must be bored in here. Then it hit me, the boy hasn't had a break since he got on this ship. He must be exhausted. Clearing my throat, I say, "Ya know, lad. I've been t'inking…"**

**I look at Jimbo, seeing him glancing up at me through his knife with his curious blue eyes. Looking away, I continued, "It's been a month now since we've been sailing. And since ye've been working hard… Ye only a small lad too… it is a nice day outside today…" I rambled on; trying to find the right words to say that wouldn't make it sound like I've gone soft for this kid.**

**Looking back at the boy, I saw a smug smile tagging away at the corner of his mouth; one of his eye brows raised. Judging by the look on his face, I'm guessing he already knows what I'm trying to say. Why is he making me suffer by saying it then? "Yes…" Jim pushed on, his voice full of cockiness and that same smug smile was still planted on his face.**

**I shot the boy a glare, know exactly what he was up too. "Ye know w'at I mean!" I accused.**

**Jim shrugged, putting a thoughtful finger to his chin, pretending to think, "Hmmmm… I don't think I do."**

**Glaring at the boy, I ask, "Do ye wan' th' day off or not?"**

**Laughing, Jim straightened himself up on the barrel he was sitting on. "You're no fun," he jokes, standing up and placing his knife on the table.**

**I glare at him for a moment, but I couldn't help the smile that was tugging away at the corner of my mouth. It's amazing how playful I can be with this boy, I wouldn't dare act this way around my own crew. If any of my crew joked like Jimbo just did, I would have stabbed him one. "Go on, 'ave some fun. It's th' only day off ye'll be gettin'," I ordered, rolling my eyes at him.**

**Nodding at me, the boy wasted no time in taking his break, I had never seen him run that fast, glad to have some rest. After the boy was gone, I couldn't help but chuckle at how silly he can be some times. That boy can be funny when he wants to be. "He's a cute kid…" I mutter to myself, noticing Morphy wasn't around either. He was here just a second ago. The blob must have followed Jimbo up to the deck.**

"**This is so cool!" I hear Jimbo's excited voice coming from above. I can already predict he is annoying the crew with his yelling. **

**They never did like him from day one. I still remember when Scroop almost slit Jim's throat because he was listening to the crew's conversation. That boy is so much trouble to look after; I have to always be around him in case he got into any more fights. Speaking of which, I better go make sure that kid isn't getting into trouble.**

**Making my way up the stairs, I looked around for Jimbo, but he was nowhere in sight. Please don't tell me Scroop threw him over board. Regret washed over my face, until I heard my name being called, "Siiiiiilvvvvvver!" he called out, stretching out my name.**

**Looking up, I spotted Jimbo in the crows nest, looking happier than ever. Beside him was Morphy, flying around in excitement. That boy never ceases to amaze me.**

"**Giving the boy a break," hissed a voice behind me, wiping my smile clean off my face, being replaced by a scornful look. **

**Looking back at Jimbo, I see him holding an old telescope to his eye, looking around at the sky around him, oblivious to me and Scroop. Sighing in relief, I turned around to glare at the giant bug. "I gave 'im a break because he was drivin' me insane wit' 'is complainin', t'at's all," I lied, folding my arms across my chest to make a point.**

**Scroop put a thoughtful claw to his chin, looking up at Jimbo playing pirate in the crows nest, not convinced at all. "Really? Because it looks ta me t'at ye did it fer 'im rather than yerself," the spider says suspiciously, waiting for my reply.**

"**I don't ca-" I pause, realizing I was talking a bit too loudly; I didn't want Jim to hear our conversation. Looking back up at the boy, I noticed he hasn't even turned to look at us. Maybe he can't hear from all the way up there or he's too occupied with that telescope. I'm still not gonna take my chances though. Leaning in closer to Scroop, I began taking again, keeping my low, but angry, "I don't care 'bout t'is boy, is t'at clear? I 'ave ta 'ang with him because he's th' cabin boy, t'at is all. I will kill 'im once we get th' treasure, and t'at is a promise."**

**I pretty much lied about everything I said, I did care about Jimbo and I knew it. It's my choice if I want to hang with him or even talk to him. But more importantly, I could never harm the lad; I just said that to get him off my back. But if we do find the treasure, what will I do then? I quickly shook my head, trying not to think of it.**

**Scroop just smirked, turning his back on me. "If you sssssay ssssso, Sssssilver," he mutters darkly, retreating into the Galley.**

**I turned back around, looking up at Jimbo only to find that he had disappeared again. Confusion appeared on my face. Where could that boy have gotten to now? Do I have to put a leash around his neck so he doesn't run off anymore? I wiped an aggravated hand over my face, suddenly feeling a head ache coming on.**

"**I'm hungry," a voice said behind me, surprising me. Startled, I spun around, coming face to face with Jimbo. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he joked, a smug smile on his face.**

"**I wish ye would stop sneakin' up on me like t'at. W'at do I 'ave ta do, put a bell around ye neck!" I snap, looking angry. I was just frustrated at Scroop, I felt bad for taking it out on Jimbo, but I'm really not in the mood to be nice.**

"**I'm hungry," he repeated, unaffected by my outburst. The boy began rubbing his growling stomach, frowning up at me with those big blue eyes.**

**Sighing, I muttered, "Come on." Before walking into the Galley, a happy Jimbo walking beside me, shouting in successful.**

**I chuckled at him, loving it how he can change his mood so suddenly. Only he can make me laugh when I'm feeling angry, like I want to punch someone. It's a shame I have to betray him. I can only hope that he hasn't gotten too attached to me.**

* * *

**Sorry. It's so short, I just thought Jim deserved a break from his daily working. I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Star Gazing

**Star Gazing**

**This is a really short chapter then what I usually aim for. I at least try to get up to a thousand words. Oh well… anyway, I hope you like this short chapter.**

* * *

It is such a peaceful night tonight. The stars are sparkling in the dark sky, blinking down on us. The cool breeze is blowing gently around, feeling nice against my skin. It was such a beautiful night that I had decided to take Jimbo out here to sit on the deck, looking up at the stars. I realized that the boy was way smarter than I gave him credit for, he pointed out all the constellations that he saw in the sky, not missing a single one. There were a few times that he would think and look uncertain, but he quickly remembers the names.

I was too shocked to speak, I just was just staring at him, watching as Jimbo continued pointing at the stars, oblivious to my gaze. The young lady suddenly stopped talking, resting his hands in his lap. For a moment, I thought he was thinking of a name for one of the constellations, but looking at him made me think otherwise. He had a gentle look at his face, the soft wind blowing parts of his hair back. I realized that he must be finished with naming them.

Jimbo and I sat there in silence for a little while, but it wasn't an awkward kind of silence, in fact, it felt quite nice and relaxing. We both just sat there, enjoying the peace and quiet. Grunting, I laid down on the ground, putting my hands behind my head, trying to get into a more comfortable position. The young lad looked at me and copied, getting into a more laid back position as well.

"You know…" Jim started to say, a sad smile appearing on his lips as he gazed up at the night sky. His eyes so full of life. "When I was younger, I used to always look up at the stars. Wanting to go into space, just to feel free and alive," He continued, I listened closely to every word he said, patiently waiting for him to continue. I hear the boy chuckle beside me, but it wasn't a happy kind of laugh, it sounded dry and sad. Looking at the boy, I saw he was already returning the gaze. "Never in my life did I expect to be here," he finished, looking back at the sky with a frown. Sitting back up, Jim looked down at the ground, heaving a sigh. "I'm sorry. That probably sounded silly," he stated, giving me an embarrassed smile.

Grunting, I got into a sitting position, placing my flesh hand on his small shoulder. I must have surprised the boy; he suddenly snapped his head up to look at me. Resisting the urge to laugh at Jimbo's shocked expression, I simply put a warm smile on my face, leaning closer to him. "I know 'ow ye feel, I felt th' same way w'en I was jus' a young lad meself. But t'ings change," I suddenly trailed off, looking out into the distance and forgetting about the kid's presence.

It felt like it was just me, sitting alone on the deck. Darkness surrounded me; I couldn't even see the light from the stars. Hearing the thunder strike in the sky. Feeling the rain pouring over my body, drenching me in the water. I could hear the sound of war, hearing the people screaming and begging for their lives. "Sometimes t'ings don't go th' way ye plan… Sometimes bad t'ings happen fer a reason and t'ere is nothin' ye can do 'bout it…" I continued, my gaze hardening. I could sense that my cyborg eye was turning red with rage. I still remember the pain I felt that day, how scared I was… Some things you can never forget… No matter how hard you try…

"Owwwww! Silver! Y-You're hurting me!" I heard a voice yelled out in pain. I blinked my eyes a few times, coming back to reality. I glanced over at Jimbo, realizing I was squeezing the life out of his shoulder, his eyes tightly shut in pain.

Laughing nervously, I released the kid from my grasp, giving him an apologetic smile. "Sorry 'bout that, Jimbo. I was deep in t'ought t'ere," I explained, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah… Tell that to my shoulder…" he complained, rubbing his injured shoulder.

While Jimbo did that, I took a quick look at my wrist watch, seeing it was a bit after midnight. Sighing, I began standing up, holding out my hand for the boy, "We s'ould go ta bed, it's late." Jim took my hand, letting me help him to his feet. "I will see ya bright and early in th' mornin'," I said cheerfully, causing Jim to groan.

He began walking towards the stairs, stopping halfway. The boy spun around to look at me, shooting me a smile, "Thanks for tonight. It was fun." With that said, he strolled down the stairs, not giving me a second glance.

Sighing, I gazed up towards the sky, memories flooding back to me. Then realization suddenly hit me; I was gonna hurt Jim just like those _people_ on the ship did to me. Do I really want to put Jimbo through that pain? He trusts me and looks up to me. Am I really gonna blow that all for the loot of a thousand worlds? I don't know what to do anymore. The words Jimbo said kept repeating in my mind.

'_Thanks for tonight. It was fun.'_

With a sigh, I began making my way to the stairs, trying to forget about that look he gave me before walking down those stairs.

* * *

**Awwwww… Poor Silver is starting to feel guilty. Will he really be able to betray Jim? And also, Silver's past will be revealed soon. I got an idea already in my mind.**


	9. Target Shooting

_**Target Shooting**_

**Hello everyone! Here is a new chapter! I was supposed to update this before Christmas, but I was just too busy.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review. I'll make sure to get into the action very soon. I think it will be in chapter 11.**

**Mila Ligaf: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the cute father/son moments. I always smile while I'm writing them.**

**2Lazy2Login: Thanks for the review. Thanks for the idea, I'll make sure to keep that in mind.**

**Moaboa: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the cute father/son moments. Yeah, I'm glad I didn't make this just like the movie.**

* * *

I was alone in the Galley; I had just finished cooking up lunch for the crew. They came charging down here like wild beasts, taking their food and leaving. I think they love food more than treasure. I had sent Jim up to the deck to mop the floor, they were very dirty. That should keep him occupied for at a few hours so I can have some quest time. It felt nice to listen to the silence, it very relaxing. Instead of always listening to the boy's endless complaining. It felt nice to be alone for once.

I close my eyes, just enjoying the peace and quiet. It only lasted a few seconds until a loud thudding sound disturbed me. I snap my eyes open, glaring at the person who interrupted me. My anger turns into shock when I saw Jimbo casually strolling down the stairs, mop and bucket in hands. He couldn't have been finish already. I just sent him up there moments ago. Maybe he came to ask me a question.

Jim walks towards me, a smug smile on his face. "Finish," he declares, handing me the mop and bucket

I push it back towards his body, standing up tall. "Ye s'ouldn't be finished already. I jus' sent ye up t'ere not long ago," I protested.

Jim just shrugs, smiling up at me, "You can check if you like."

I suspiciously narrow my eyes at him, making my way up the stairs with Jim close behind. I look shock at the clean deck; it was so shiny that you could see your reflection in it. It literaly sparkles. I could see a few of my crew members slipping and sliding all over the place. I turn back around to Jim, seeing him giving me a smug smile. Grumbling, I stomp back to the galley, the boy casually walking after me.

* * *

Once we were back at my work place, I turn around to face Jim, thinking of a job for him. "Okay t'en… What should I get you to do now?" I wonder, mostly talking to myself.

"If you don't have anything for me to do… Maybe I should just have another break," he hints, shrugging his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal.

I knew I shouldn't have given him that one day off. Ever since then, he's been trying to get me to give him more time off. He even tries tricking me. He's a smart boy, but I'm smarter.

"How 'bout ye peel some potatoes?" I suggest.

"Already done," came his reply, smiling.

"Securin' th' long boats?"

"Completed!"

"Washin' th' dishes?"

"That was my first job."

"Geez… Lad… Ye gettin' faster…" I sigh deeply.

"I have been working on this ship for over a mouth now," he informs me, a smug smile tugging at the corner of his mouth

I let out a frustrated growl, startling Jim. He jumped about 5 feet in the air. Sighing, I look around the galley, trying to think of what work I could give him. He's pretty much completed every task I had given him. Sighing, I ran an irritated hand across my face. "Alright…" I began, looking back at the boy, "I'll tell ya w'at we are gonna do. But wait 'ere first." I stroll up the stairs leaving the confuse Jimbo in the galley.

I came back moments later, holding a pistol in one hand. I saw the boy digging into a fresh purp, making a lovely mess on my clean floor. Walking over to the boy, I toss him the pistol which he caught expectantly. Seeing his confuse expression, I began to explain, "I will teach ya how ta use one o' t'ese. We are gonna go in one o' th' long boats and I'll show ya how to use a pistol." I pause for a moment, looking back at Jim with a questioning look, "Ye ever used one o' t'ese?"

Jim looks up from the pistol, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "My mum wouldn't even let me go on a ship, let alone use a gun!" he exclaims, lightly tossing the pistol into the air and catching it.

"Alright, t'en. Let's go down to th' hangar bay and steal one of the long boats," I whisper to him secretly, giving him a knowing wink. I was not sure if anyone was around so just to be on the safe side. Jim chuckles, nodding his head in understand.

We quietly made our way to the hangar bay, I order for Jim to get in the long boat while I open up the hatch. After I was finish, I climb into the long boat beside Jim, letting it slowly makes it way down. I press a few buttons at the controls, taking off out of the hangar bay. I flew the long boat a bit further away from the ship, making sure they didn't see the lazar when we begin firing. It will just alert them all.

"Alright then…" I began once we had gotten far enough from the ship. "Watch me first." I change my cyborg arm into a pistol, holding it up. I used my cyborg eye to get a perfect aim on the cloud passing by. I fire at the cloud, making it turn into a puff of smoke, disappearing into nothing.

"Wow!" I heard Jim's excited voice yell.

I look back at the boy, smiling. "Now ye try."

"Sure," Jim replies, holding the gun up.

"Hold on, Jimbo," I say quickly, scooting closer to him. The young lad looks over at me, a confuse look on his face. I put a hand on each of his arms, positioning him. "Ye ain't holding it right," I inform him. "Hold ye arms up like t'is, and ye s'ould hold the gun like t'is." I fix him up so he was holding it right. Once I was done, I moved away from the boy, letting him have a go.

Jimbo held the gun up again, looking at me to confirm. I nod at him, letting him know it was okay. Smiling, the boy shot the gun, hitting a cloud and sending it into a puff of smoke. I almost laughed at the large smile that appeared on the boy's face. It was funny that he had hit one cloud and that made him happy.

"Very good, lad. Ye 'ave talent," I told him, lying back in the long boat, getting comfortable. I heard a few more blasts, guessing it was just Jimbo.

"Thanks," came his reply after a few moments.

I heard Jimbo grunt beside me and felt the long boat shook slightly. Opening one eye, I glance beside me at the boy, seeing he was sitting down as well. I close my eyes again, enjoying the peace and quiet. "So… Ye plannin' on bein' a spacer when ye grow up," I suddenly ask without thinking.

When Jimbo didn't reply, I open my eyes to check on him. My expression softens when I saw his sad face. He wasn't looking at me; he kept his gaze to the blue sky. Did I say the wrong thing? "Actually… I don't have a future…" he replies sadly

I blink a few times in confusion, trying to process what he meant. Did he not believe he had a future? He's just a fifteen-year-old boy, he should be planning out his future and having fun, but he doesn't do either, "W'at do ya mean? Everyone has a future. Ye are only fifteen."

Jim shook his head sadly, his long bangs falling in his face, covering his blue eyes. "I don't have a future," he repeats, tilting his head lower to avoid my gaze.

I got into a sitting position, resting my flesh hand on his shoulder. "Jimbo," I said sternly. The tone of my voice made him look up. "Don't ever say t'at again. Ye are only young. I've seen w'at ye can do on t'is 'ere ship. Ye are born ta be spacer. And I know it…" I give Jim's shoulder a soft squeeze.

Jim looks at me, his eyes full of wonder and surprise. "R-Really?" he stutters, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

I give him a small nod, winking. "O' course! Ye are gonna be th' best spacer in all the galaxy." I lift my hands up, gesturing to the space around us. I look back at him, seeing the boy looking around the sky in wonder. "But until t'en. I will be train' ya."

Jim's head snap back to me, a confuse look on his face. "Train me?" he questions, raising an eye brow.

"T'at's right. Ye gonna 'ave ta know a lot 'bout space ta be a spacer, right?" I tell him, saying it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I look back at Jim, a smirk playing on my lips. The young lad rolls his eyes at me, but I caught the smile on his lips. "Let's head back now." I steer the long back around heading back to the ship. I would've let Jimbo drive, but I just had lunch and I didn't feel like losing it.

* * *

We both stroll into the galley, talking and laughing. "That was awesome!" Jim exclaims, throwing his arms up in the air in excitement.

I chuckle, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder to calm him down. "T'is is our little secret t'ough. Can't let anyone think I'm a softy." Jim laughs, nodding his head in understanding.

We both smile at each other, enjoying each other'scompany. Suddenly, our head snaps upwards, hearing yelling above deck. "Who stole my pistol?!" It was Amelia's voice. Jimbo and I exchang guilty looks, chuckling nervously. We both began casually whistling, Jim puts the pistol on the table, we both made our way to the mess hall. We were gonna get in so much trouble later, but it was worth it.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Trade and Sell

**Trade and Sell**

**I am so sorry I have not updated for a REALLY long time! I've just been busy with school. But also I've been a bit depressed lately, so much has been happening that has been keeping me from writing. But I'm feeling a bit better now so I decided to wrap up this story.**

**The next chapter will be the supernova. Oh, and this chapter will have a bit of Jim's POV because it will make it easier to follow.**

* * *

Jimbo and I sat in the Galley. I was cooking while the boy sat cross-legged on a table, watching me. Now and again he would make smart remakes just to annoy me. But when I shoot him a deathly glare, he shuts up straight away. Coward!

Wiping the sweat from my forehead, I turn around to face Jim. "Pass me a purp, boyo," I ordered, gesturing to the barrel.

Jim nods at me, heaving himself off the table with a grunt and strolling over to the barrel. I watched as he leans over the barrel, confusion suddenly appearing on his face. "There are none," he replies, looking up at me.

"What?" I question, treading over to the barrel and peering inside, taking a look for myself. The boy was right. There's not a single purp in here. Where did they all go? "Guess we 'otta stock up on supplies." I look up at Jimbo who nods in agreement. We both wasted no time in going up to the deck and informing the captain.

* * *

The captain stood at the helm of the ship, looking out at the surrounding crew. They all talked among themselves, wrapped up in their own conversations. Amelia clears her throat, catching their attentions. "It seems we are running low on supplies. We will stop at the closest planet to stock up," she informs them. "Mister Silver." She snaps her head around, looking at me with those cold cat eyes. "You will be allowed to bring two men with you. Pick wisely." She walks away, the doc stumbling after her. She never did like me from the day we met. Oh well...

Rolling my eyes, I turn to my crew, seeing them staring at me with wide smiles. Who can I trust to come with me?

* * *

I sat in the small long boat, sailing towards the planet. In the end, I chose Jimbo and Scroop. I chose Jim because he is the 'cabin boy,' he deserves to tag along. And I chose Scroop because… I guess if there is a fight, he's good for back up. I watched as we got closer and closer to the planet, steering nice and slow to save energy.

I glance down at the boy beside me, seeing him shifting awkwardly in his seat. His hands sat in his lap on top of one another, squeezing his hands tightly together that his knuckles were turning white. His eyes stayed on the floor as if he was afraid to look up. It almost looks like he had to go to the bathroom. He should have gone before we left. I shouldn't have to tell him. I'm not his babysitter. Morph sat on his shoulder, looking just as scared at he was. What is wrong with them?

I look across from us where Scroop sat, seeing him shooting the boy dirty looks. It's no wonder Jim looks nervous. I would be too if I was receiving dirty looks. I give the bug-eyed twit a glare, telling him to back off with just my face. Seeing my look, Scroop cocks his head to the side.

I heard a sigh of relief from beside me. I gaze down at Jim, seeing him looking more relaxed. His hands had loosened slightly and he had a far away look in his blue-gray eyes. His hair lightly blowing in the wind. I had to bite my lip to stop the smile that was threatening to form on my face.

I land the long boat beside the dock. Jim climbs out and ties the boat up to one of the wooden poles, without me ordering him to. I smile quite impressed with his work. It only lasted a few seconds because I felt cold, yellow eyes watching me in suspicion.

I leap out of the boat, doing a check on Jimbo's rope. It seemed strong and tight enough. We couldn't have the long boat floating away without us. We had to get the supplies quickly. The captain only gave us 4 hours to get all the stuff we needed. It may sound like a lot of time, but if you don't know your way around, it will take longer. I whipped around to face Scroop, seeing those cold eyes staring right back at me. "Ye can go t'at way, we will meet back 'ere in 4 hours," I ordered, pointing to the left direction. The spider hisses, shooting Jim one last glare before scurrying off.

I mostly just wanted him away from Jim; the boy hasn't said a word since we got into the long boat. I want him to feel comfortable, not awkward. Pulling on the boy's arm, I drag him into the right direction. "Come on, lad. Let's hurry." Morph chirps happily, following closely behind

* * *

We browse around the shops, trying to find some supplies. Do they even sell food here? I'm glad the lad is being quiet. At least he's not complaining. The area was packed with people, flooding in and out of stores. But at least it was a nice day to do this so I didn't mind. I look over at Jim, forgetting he was there. I noticed he was shifting awkwardly again, just like in the long boat. I gaze around the area, seeing no sign of Scroop.

"Silver," I heard his desperate voice cried out.

Looking back at Jim, I raised a curious eye brow. "W'at is it, lad?" I asked, walking closer to him.

He looks up at me, a desperate look on his face. "I have to go to the bathroom."

My concern look changed into confusion. I would have laughed if it wasn't for the look on his face. "Can't ye 'old it?" I ask, not wanting to waste time.

"I'm a teenager. If I gotta go then I gotta go," he replies, putting emphasis on the second 'gotta.' I heave a sigh, checking my watch for the time.

It took a while, but we finally found the bathroom. I waited outside, sitting by a tree while Morph decided to sit in one of the branches, looking happy. The lad almost bolted in when he saw it. I quickly grabbed his arm, lowering my head to whisper in his ears. "Don't take too long, we don't 'ave time, okay?" I tell him.

"Yeah, yeah," he replies, yanking his arm out of my grasp and running into the bathroom.

I lean against the tree, taking in my surroundings. It was a really nice planet. I should come back here another time. Remind me to chart this place down on my map. I suddenly heard a chuckle from behind, quickly followed by a, "Kids will be kids, won't they?"

Cocking my head around, I noticed it was an old man, smiling at me. Wait... Does he think Jimbo is my boy. "Oh, T'at ain't me boy," I told him.

The man continues to smile at me. It was as if he had a secret that only he knew about. It's kind of creepy. "I just assumed with the way you treated him." The way I treated him? What is that supposed to mean? I just treated him like I have been during this whole voyage. "I better get going." The man slowly walks away, getting lost in the river of people. What was that all about? I look back at the toilet door, getting impatient. I began tapping my foot on the ground, resting my hands on my hip.

Just when I was about to go in, Jimbo came out, walking over to me. "Did ye fall in?" I joked, gesturing to him being late.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Jim says sarcastically, playfully glaring at me. "So where too next?"

"Well… Ye bladder has delayed us." I shot him a playful glare.

"Sorry. Next time I'll just let my bladder explode out on the street."

I turn my back to the boy, making sure he didn't see the smile that was beginning to form on my lips. He can be such a pain sometimes, but he is the only one that has ever picked a fight with me. As strange as it may be, I kind of liked it. "Come on, Jimbo. We better get going," I advised, beginning to walk away. I look out in the corner of my eyes, making sure the boy was following. I couldn't risk losing him.

A half hour later, we had brought bags load of food. I heave them over my shoulders. Jimbo had offered to help me, but I denied it. I can handle it myself. Morph had gotten tired and decided to sleep in Jim's pocket. Poor little guy.

I watched as Jimbo looked in the window of every shop we passed, checking out the knick knacks. He has that childish grin on his face, running around like a puppy dog. I swear if I didn't check on him every few seconds, he would get lost. "Look over there!" Jim exclaims, running over to a crowd load of people. They seem to be staring at something in interest. I smile as I watch the young lad try to see over the people, standing on his tippy toes. He even tried jumping as high as he could manage.

Rolling my eyes with a smile on my lips, I pick the boy up, resting him on my shoulders. Jim looks around confused until he notices me, he gives me a grateful smile, looking back up. I look over the river full of people, seeing a man with a black hat on, holding a chain that was attached to a young boy, no older than maybe 5. I could tell that man was a pirate.

"What's that?" Jim asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I look up at Jim, seeing his blue eyes staring back at me, full of wonder. "T'ose are pirates. T'ey must 'ave found t'at boy and are goin' to sell 'im off as a slave to strangers," I explained, looking back at the younger boy, seeing his eyes fill with tears. Poor kid... "But... T'ey don't jus' take young boys like t'at. T'ey also take teenagers, like yerself." I look back up at Jim, seeing him deep in thought. He must be processing what I have just said. I clear my throat, breaking the awkward silence between us. "Alright... Well... We better get going." I gently take Jim off my shoulders and place him back on his feet, pulling him along through the crowd.

I look at him in the corner of my eyes, seeing he was still staring at that boy, a look of concern on his face. I understand Jim must be feeling sorry for that kid, but there is nothing we can do. I am a pirate myself, but... he doesn't know that...

I let go of the boy's arm, trying to push through all the people and make room for the two of us. I kept an eye on Jimbo, making sure he didn't get lost. He was having a harder time getting through because of his height.

I finally managed to get out of the crowd and into the open air. I felt so Claustrophobic in there. "Let's go, Jimbo," I ordered

No reply

"Jimbo?" I whipped around, but I didn't see him there. "Jimbo!" I went back into the crowd, gazing around the area. There was no sign of him. I began to panic. Sweat was pouring down my face like a river fall, and my hands were shaking. "Jim!" I call out frantically, my breathing increasing. Where is he? I have to find Jimbo before those pirates do.

(Jim's POV)

I was following Silver through the crowd, being nudged and bumped. It also didn't help that the old cyborg was walking so fast, can't he at least slow down for me? I reached out to grab Silver by the coat to stop him, but in the blink of an eye, I was lying on my back, looking up at the bright blue sky. I could feel the pain piercing my side, making me unable to move. I could feel a head ache coming on, it hurts so much. My eye lids were getting heavier. I had to fight to stay awake.

Mastering all my strength, I slowly got into a sitting position, letting a groan escape from my lips. I raise a hand to my head, feeling a round spot at the back. Great... I got a bump... What else could go wrong? I felt dizzy, my eyes had trouble focusing on my surrounds. I was drifting in and out of consciousness. I rub my eyes, trying to get rid of the dizziness.

I struggle to my feet, holding onto the wall for balance. I felt exhausted, I just wanted to collasp on the ground and go to sleep. But I know that I had to find Silver.

I make my way through the crowd, back to getting nudged and bumped again. I felt like an animal in a cage, trying to escape and get some freedom. I squeezed out of the crowd into an alleyway between two small buildings. My breathes came out in huge gasps, trying to regain myself. I heave a sigh, glad to be out in the open.

I turn around, walking down the Allyway and see where it would take me. It was quite dark down here, the building was blocking out the sun. It was completely quiet, the only sound I could hear was my boots thudding against the pavement. I look at my surrounds, seeing the windows from the buildings are smashed, leaving pieces of shattered glass lying carelessly around.

I felt a chill go up my spine. Something didn't feel right. Maybe I was just being paranoid. I saw light at the end, maybe Silver is there waiting for me. I pick up my pace, reaching the end of the trail in less than 3 minutes. I peer out from behind the building, seeing people casually walking around. There were not many people here, not as much as the other end.

"Hey kid. You lost?" a deep voice said from behind.

Startled, I whipped around, my eyes wide in surprise. Standing there before me was a big four armed alien and a small robot. They both gave me a smile, but I could tell there was something not right about these two. "U-Um... Y-Yeah. I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's a cyborg," I stuttered nervously. I must have looked like a fool. I rarely get scared. But being in a new environment with strangers talking to you, it is pretty scary.

"Really? Well how about we help you find him?" the robot insists, taking a step towards me.

I took a step back, creating distance between us. "No. That's alright. I can do it myself."

"We insist."

They both walk closer to me, I kept on backing up, feeling my back pressing up against the brick wall. I couldn't go any farther than this unless I could walk through walls. Where's Silver when you need him. I was about to make a run for it, but the four-armed-alien cut off my path. I had an obvious scared look on my face. Oh, who am I kidding? Right now, I was terrified!

"Grab him!" The robot orders.

The four-armed-alien made a grab for me, pinning my arms against my side so I couldn't escape. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he only held me tighter, cutting off my air. I felt my head growing lighter and lighter. The world around me just seems to disappear. I could hear muffled voices, seeing the two alien's faces getting blurry. My eye lids were growing heavier, threatening to close. I fought to keep them open, but drowsiness got the better of me. Before I know it, everything went dark, the last thing I heard was, "Go get the sack." Before I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

(Silver's POV)

I waited at the docks, watching the crowd pass by. I couldn't help but worry about Jimbo. Who knows what could have happened to the boy. I looked everywhere, but couldn't seem to find him. I hope he's okay. Wait... Why am I worried about him? It's not like I care for Jimbo now does it?

"Where'sssssss The Boy?" a cold voice asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

I blink a few time, coming back to reality. The first thing I saw was Scroop's face, scaring the living day light out of me. I didn't let it show though, I have to stay strong and maintain my captain place. "The boy is... Well... I lost him," I admit, heaving a sigh.

"The captain is not going to be happy about that," Scroop ponders, raising a thoughtful claw to his chin.

I glare back at him. "I'm goin' ta find him. Wait 'ere 'ith th' long boat," I ordered, walking away without giving him a second glance.

I know Scroop is getting suspicious, but I didn't care right now. The only thing on my mind was Jim. I had to find him. It's not safe here with these pirates wondering about.

* * *

(Jim's POV)

I awoke to a massive head ache, it felt like my whole head was on fire. I raised a hand, touching my hair just to make sure it wasn't really. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, feeling slightly dizzy. "Owwww..." I flinched, resting a hand on my forehead. I darted my eyes upwards, taking in my surroundings. There wasn't much to look at. It was a small room, gray brick walls with a few chains hanging on the wall. It looks almost like a prison cell- Wait a minute! I am a prisoner.

The earlier event came flooding back to me. Those jerks had kidnapped me and locked me in here. I knew they were trouble when I first laid my eyes on them. I cocked my head over my shoulder, seeing a steel door behind me. It looks really strong, like it could hold 50 men in here. I slowly got up, standing on my wobbly legs. I was still a little shaken up from before.

Without hesitating, I brought my fist down on the hard door, a loud bang echoing through the cell. I began kicking, throwing a few more punches. It was as if I was having a fight with the door. And sadly... The door was winning. My breathes came out in big gasps, I was finding it very hard to breath at this moment. I collapsed onto my knees, feeling exhausted.

I suddenly heard a faint chirp coming from my pocket. I glance down, seeing a pink blur fly in front of my face, surprising me. Getting a closer look, I realized it was only Morph. I forgot he was asleep in my pocket. My cuddled up against my cheek, happy to see me. I smile, patting him on the head. "Hey, Buddy," I greeted him, keeping my voice low. If those pirates heard me talking to someone, they would come in here and take Morph away from me. I can't have that.

My eyes dart around the small room, making sure no one was in here. Not that there would be anyone since I would have seen or heard them by now. But just to be on the safe side. "I got a job for you, Morphy." Morph lands on my shoulder, awaiting my orders. He really is loyal. I wish I had a pet like this. I cup a hand over my mouth, whispering in his ear, "Go get Silver and tell him I need help."

"Help! Help!" Morph mimics, blobbing up and down like a ping pong ball.

I kneel down on the floor, watching as the shape shifter squeeze under the door like jelly. "Good boy, Morph. Go get help." Morph disappeared under the door. I was once again alone. I guess now all I have to do is wait, I hope Morph finds Silver soon before something bad happens. I'm not even sure what these pirates are going to do with me. I heaved a sigh, lowering my head and letting my bangs fall in my face.

I suddenly heard voices on the other side of the door. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying, it was all jumbled up. I stand up and pressed my ear against the door, listening closely to the words. "Now that we got the boy, all we gotta do is find someone who wants him," a familiar voice said, it sounded like that robot pirate from before. Hearing his voice made me mad, I just wanted to kicked the door down and punch that guy out. But I kept a cool head.

"It won't be that hard. Who wouldn't want a young teenager with lots of energy," a deeper voice points out, I recognised him from before too. He was that big guy that was with the robot. So that's what they're going to do with me. They're going to sell me to some strangers. Oh no... This is not good. Where's Silver when you need?

I moved away from the door, feeling weak and helpless. I should have brought a pistol with me, at least I could have defended myself. Now I'm stuck here waiting for Silver to come and save me. Great... I'm like a princess in a tower... How embarrassing. I heaved a sigh. It's such a bad habit of mine to sigh every so often.

I felt light shinning on me, my eyes darts upwards to see a small window way up high. I didn't know this room had a window, I should really pay more attention to the small details. Wait... That's it! I can escape through that window, but it's so high up. My eyes wandered around the room for something I could use as a ladder. I spotted a pile of boxes lying carelessly in the corner. Those will do nicely.

I had managed to stack the boxes on top of each other as fast as I could. Luckily, no one came in the room to check up on me. So I was able to do this in peace. I made sure they were steady before climbing on top of them, I couldn't risk hurting myself.

Now here I was, sitting on top of the ladder of boxes, trying to prey open the window. It was stuck though like it had been super glued shut. I mastered all my strength, but that still did me no good. I released my grip on the window, taking a small break. I had to get this window open before those pirates come in to check on me.

Speaking of pirates... I heard footsteps heading this way, quickly followed by muffled voices. What do I do? I tried opening the window again, using every inch of strength I had in my small body. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, focusing on the window. My knuckles began turning white from my strong grip. I could feel the window begin to budge. But the footsteps were getting louder. He was almost here.

I managed to prey open the window, almost losing my balance off the boxes. I push myself onto the window sill, taking one last look behind me before leaping into the tree and slowly making my way down. "Get him!" I heard someone yell from inside, I didn't both to look back to see who said it was.

Once my feet touched the ground, I sprinted into a run, not daring to look over my shoulder. All I had to do was find Silver and then I would be safe. Where could that old cyborg be?

* * *

Silver's POV

I wondered the streets, looking everywhere for Jimbo, but he was nowhere to be found. I even tried asking people, but no one has seen him. Where could that boy be? I hope he's okay. If those pirates lay a finger on Jimbo, they will be dead meat. Why am I being so over protective of him? He's just some boy that I was stucked looking after. Why am I so worried about him?

An annoying chirping sound broke me from my thoughts. I blink a few times, regaining my focus. In front of me was Morph, he had a worried expression. I wonder what is bothering him? Morph is hardly ever sad or worried? Wait... He was with Jimbo? Maybe Morph knows where the boy is?

I could feel a leap of faith in my chest. There is still hope that Jimbo is alright. "Morphy. Where's Jimbo?" I asked, getting to the point, not bothering to greet the blob first. Morph frantically chirps, blobbing up and down all around me. I had to hold my head to stop the dizziness that was beginning to come on. I reach out a hand, catching the shapeshifter in between both of my hands. I gently open them up, looking at the sad blob. "Alright, Morphy. Calm down. Now... W'ere's Jimbo."

Morphy's eyes turns big, he flies up to my face. "Help! Help!" he says frantically, flying off, hinting for me to follow. I wasted no time in running after my pet, letting him lead me to my cabin boy. I dodged people, carts and buildings, trying to keep up with Morph. He was going too fast, at this rate I'm going to lose him.

As I kept on running, I noticed the crowd of people was growing thin. I guess no one comes out this way. this must be where the pirates hide out. Morph rounds a corner which I followed. I came to a halt, surprised about what I saw in front of me.

Jimbo was sitting on a fence, holding onto it tightly with both hands, a terrified look in his blue eyes. Below him were two men, holding sharp swords, pointing them at the boy. I can't see through walls, but I know there must be more men on the other side of that fence. Other wise Jim would have jumped down.

I couldn't stand seeing Jim look so scared. I haven't seen that look on his face since the first day when he met Scroop. I will never let anyone hurt that boy. My cyborg arm turns into a gun, hearing it click to let me know it was full. I raised the gun up, aiming it at those two men that was pointing swords at Jim. "Let 'im go," I commanded.

The robot and big guy turns around to look at me, fearful looks appearing on their faces at the sight of my gun. I saw Jim's face light up like a Christmas tree at the sight of me. He must have been waiting for me to show up. I'm glad he trusts me, it makes me feel happy. The robot and four-armed exchanged nervous glances. "U-Ummm... W-Who are you?" the robot nervously stutters, raising his sword up for self-defense. As if it would do any good against my gun.

"I'm the boy's guardian," I stated. It wasn't a lie because I really was Jim's guardian. I had to look out for the boy and teach him new things.

"Oh... His guardian... We were not going to hurt him. We were just playing a nice little game with the kid," the robot lies, hiding his sword behind his back as if I couldn't see it. I would have ripped that robot apart. But I don't want Jimbo to see that, so I will just let this go.

"Drop the sword," I ordered, keeping my gun pointed at them in case they tried any funny business. The robot and big guy exchanged glances again, hesitating if they should listen to me. "I shoulder drop the gun!"

They jumped slightly at my sudden out burst, dropping the swords straight away to make me happy. "Right. We dropped the swords. The swords are down,." the robot says nervously. I could see Jim softly laughing on the fence. I'm glad I could make him happy instead of seeing that fearful look.

"Good. Now get out o' 'ere!"

They both bolted past me, not looking back. I must have really scared them. They deserved it for scaring my cabin boy. I glared in the direction they ran as if I expected them to come running back. I whipped around, walking over to the fence. "Ye okay, Jimbo?" I asked, looking worried.

Jim smiles in return, giving a slight nod of the head. "I'm fine," he calls back to me. Morph flies up to him and cuddles against his cheek, glad to see Jim was okay. The boy laughs, holding the blob in both hands. I smiled at the sight, glad to see that smile on his face. I love that smile, I would do anything to keep that wonderful smile on his face.

Me and Jimbo took a slow walk back to the long boat, we didn't really talk about much, just enjoyed the silence. I was just happy to see he was alright. I don't know what I would have done if they had hurt him. Jim smiles brightly, patting Morph on the head. I can tell Morphy is also happy Jim is alright.

When we did end up getting back to the docks, Scroop questioned where we had gone, but I didn't say much. There isn't really much to say anyway. We took a nice slow ride back to the ship, I let Jim steered this time. I know how much he loves riding a long boat, he's got talent for it too.

When we did get back to the ship, the captain scolded us for being late. Jimbo and I didn't bother to explain just why that was. We kept it our little secret. Mostly because we both know I was the one that would be blamed for this since Jimbo is my responsibility. We both went into the galley without another word, deciding it was time to start on dinner. The sun was already beginning to go down.

Jimbo and I sat in silence, He was peeling potatoes while I cut up some vegetables. We haven't spoken to each other since the incident. I'm not sure if he is embarrassed that I saved him or not. Maybe he's mad and thinks he could have done it himself. Or maybe-

"Silver," a soft voice broke me from my negative thoughts. It was Jimbo, the boy I was dying to speak too. I cock my head around, looking at the boy. He hung his head low, letting his long bangs cover his face. I patiently waited for him to continue, wondering what he was trying to tell me. "Ummm... about today... Thank you... For you know... Saving me." he looks up at me, a grateful smile on his face. I could tell by his eyes that he meant it.

I was a little stunned by the look on his face. He has never looked at me like that before. With that wonderful smile and the special light in his eyes. I didn't know how to respond. For the first time in my life, I was speechless. Jim tilts his head to the side in confusion, expecting an answer from me. Clearing my throat, I turned my gaze to the ground, having a sudden interest in the floor. "It was nothin', lad. Jus' lookin' out fer ya, t'at's all," I proclaimed nonchalantly, turning around and going back to work.

"That wasn't nothing. You saved my life," he argues. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew that same bright smile still stayed planted on his lips. "If you wasn't there..." he trails off.

The corners of my lips tugs upwards, forming a small smile on my face. I was touched that he trusted me so much. No one has ever looked at me with just kind eyes. They are usually scared of me because I am a pirate. But... Jimbo doesn't know that. He doesn't know anything about me. While Jim starts to like me, I am really lying to him about who I really am. I'm going to have to betray him when we reach Treasure Planet. He's going to be heartbroken.

"I got you something from the planet," Jim says, breaking me from my negative thoughts again. It's going to be a while until we reach Treasure Planet. I should just not think about it, I'll figure something out later.

I shake my head slightly, clearing up my thoughts. I hear something rattling behind me, giving me a bit of a shock. I whipped around, seeing Jimbo standing there with a small paper bag in his hands. A slight smile plays on his lips as he held out the bag. Just when I was about to question him about it, he strolls over to me, holding out the bag. I stare at it, hesitating if I should take it or not. My eyes darts up to Jim's face, seeing that same bright smile on his lips. I really didn't want to upset him by declining the bag.

I raise a hand, taking the bag from Jim's hand. I open it up, feeling the lad's watching my every movements. I felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze, awkwardly holding the bag up to my face. I was amazed at what I saw inside. It was the best gift I had ever gotten. I was completely lost for words. All I could do was stare.

"I hope you like. I used all of my pocket-money to buy it." I looked up from the paper bag, seeing his eyes was now focused on the floor, a small smile still playing on his lips.

I could feel a smile forming on my lips, staring up at the boy. "I love it. T'ank ye very much, boyo."

Jim's head snaps up, his face beaming with delight. I chuckle slightly at the boy's expression, it was both gave each other cheerful smiles, enjoying the special moment.

It only last for a few seconds before a bellowing voice snapped us out of it, "Mister Hawkins! Go clean the deck," Mister Arrow yelled from the above deck.

Jim heaves a sigh, looking towards the stairs. He gives me one last smile. "I gotta go, see you later." With that said, Jim turns his back on me and climbed up the stairs.

I watched him leave until he was out of sight. My eyes darted back to the paper bag. I was still stunned at what he got me. He even used his own money to buy it. I reached my hand into the bag, pulling out a golden spy glass. No one has ever gotten me a gift before, I never celebrated Christmas or my birthday. This present meant a lot to me, I couldn't let Jimbo know that though.

Even though I hate to admit it, I think I am going soft for that boy. I usually protect myself rather than others. But for some reason, I want to make sure Jimbo is safe. That boy is special. I now know that he means the world to me. But... I can't turn my back on my crew, they would kill all of us, including me. I have to keep Jim safe and to do that, I have to go through with the mutiny. I hope Jimbo won't be too mad

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I think Jim and Silver are becoming really close now. But what will Silver do? He seems to be a little torn between both sides. The super nova will be in the next chapter. I know how excited everyone is to see that.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Supernova

_**Supernova**_

**Hello my faithful viewers. Here is another chapter. I didn't expect to have it up so soon, but I was much excited to do the Supernova. So here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jimbo and I sat in the comfort of the galley, talking and laughing. We were taking a long break. I was just preparing dinner, I figured the boy had done enough work lately, but also, he still seems a little shakened up from the other day when those pirates kidnapped him. I feel quite sorry for him, he hasn't gotten much sleep lately.

I heard a yawn coming from the background, seeing the boy rubbing his sleepy eyes with the back of his hand. He looked exhausted. Poor boy. I whipped around to look at him, staring at his droopy eyes, struggling to stay awake. "Looks like someone needs some more need," I pointed out, giving him a warm smile. Jim returns it with a tired one, dark circles hanging under his eyes. "Look at w'at th' Cap'n wants ta feed us." I hold up a red lobster, obviously it was dead. "Looks almost like Scroop, don't cha t'ink?" That got a laugh out of Jim, it was soft and dry, but it still warmed my heart. "I'm sure if Scroop saw t'is, he would be offended," I joked, examining the lobster. The boy laughs harder with Morph joining in. "Alright, Scroop. Time ta go into th' pot." I open the lid, dropping the lobster into the boiling water with a splash before gently placing the lid back on top. I took off my hat to respect the dead lobster. "May he rest in peace." I pretended to cry, bowing my head in respect.

I could hear Jim's laughter in the background. "You're so funny, Silver," he exclaims, recovering from his laughing fit, gripping his side as if he had brokened it.

"I'm not jus' a slave driver, ya know?" I joked, winking at him. He smiles in return, letting out a soft chuckle. Suddenly the entire Legacy rocks violently, knocking both of us off our feet. I landed hard on the ground with a loud thud, gazing around in surprise. My eyes darted towards the window, noticing the dark blue sky from seconds before was now replaced with gray clouds.

I heaved myself into a sitting position, looking fearfully at the sky. What was going on? This didn't look good at all. A groan broke me from my thoughts. My eyes instantly darted towards the noise, noticing Jim lying on the ground, looking slightly dizzy. I scooted over to him, resting a hand on his back to keep him up right. "W-What happened?" he questions, looking up at me with curious blue eyes as if he expected me to have all the answers.

I opened my mouth to reply, but the screaming and yelling above us stopped me. We both instantly jerked our heads upwards, eyes widening in surprise. I looked back at Jimbo, exchanging fearful glances. I grabbed onto the boy's arm, helping him to his feet. The boat dramatically shook, sending plate crashing onto the floor, smashing into pieces. I put an arm around Jim, protecting him from the harsh kitchen ware.

I closed my eyes, hearing the kitchen ware smashing around us. I held the boy closer to my chest, protecting him with my body. I could feel his hands tightening on my jacket.

Suddenly, everything went quiet. I could no longer hear the smashing of plate or kitchen utensils thumping against the hard floor. I figured it was now safe to open my eyes. I looked around in alarm, gazing around at the galley. Or should I say what was left of it. It was a complete mess! Plates were smashed against the floor, cabinets had been flunged opened, kitchen utensils were lying on the floor and pots and pans had falling off the hooks. I was devastated! I couldn't even find the right words to say!

"C-Can't B-Breath," Jim managed to breathe out, gasping for all. I had almost forgotten that I had him in my arms, squeezing the life out of the poor boy.

I instantly released my hold on him, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment. "S-Sorry, lad." I gave him a sheepish smile, receiving a playful glare in reply. I pushed him towards the stairs, not giving him time to recover. We had to get onto the deck and find out what was going on!

"w'at th' devil...?!" I questioned, looking up at blazing red sky, gasping at the sight. Jim stood next to see, seeing what I was staring at. I noticed the rest of the crew were looking at the exact same thing we were, confused and frightened looks on their faces.

"Silver. What's going on?" Jim asks, looking up at me for an answer.

I was going to attempt to tell him everything was going to be fine, but I honestly didn't have a clue what was going on. So instead, I decided to say nothing.

"Good heavens. The star Pellucid! It's gone supernova!" I heard the doc's panick voice exclaims. Their was a red wave heading towards us

"Evasive action, Mr. Turnbuckle!" Amelia orders, sprinting up the stairs towards the helm.

I see Turnbuckle struggling with the steering wheel. "Aye, Cap'n!" he manages to get out. The ship turns around, trying to get as far away from the danger. Mean while, I was working at comforting Jim, he looked so confused. I can't really blame him thought, it is the first ship he's been on. It must be pretty terrifying for him.

"All hands, fasten your lifelines!" Mister arrow bellows

The crew around us quickly rushes to do so. I watched them all running towards the masts where the ropes were being held. I grabbed Jim by the arm, pulling him towards it. I grab one of the ropes, tying it around my waist. In the corner of my eye, I could see Jimbo doing the same, pulling it to make sure it was secured.

The sky has gone a dark shade of red as the star explodes, sending burning rocks everywhere. Several small pieces tear through the solar sails. One rock almost crashed into Jim, but I quickly pulled him off to the side, avoiding his firery death. "Thanks," he says, looking up at me with wide blue eyes. I simply smiled in return, glad to see he was safe.

The smile on my face only lasted several seconds until I heard Mister Arrow's voice, "Secure all solar sails! Brace them down, men!" It snapped me back into reality, realizing we were still in danger.

The crew wasted no time in climbing the shrouds up to the top to get the sails tied down. I walked along the narrow bow, staying closer to the main body of the legacy. In front of me was Jimbo, he was heading towards the furthest sail, doing his best to balance himself. My greatest fear is watching him fall off the legacy. I know that I shouldn't be so worried, but I can't help it.

While I was tying the sail down, I would keep shooting glances at Jim, checking to see how he was doing. If he did fall then I would most likely be able to catch him. I really shouldn't be thinking these things though. I mean he's doing fine. What chances would it be that a firery rock will hit him and throw him off-balance. I smiled to myself as I was almost finished tying the sails down.

Without a warning a rock flew past, exploding beside me. Startled, I lost my balance, trying my best to regain it. But with no luck, I began falling backwards. There was nothing I could grab onto. I thought I was a goner. I suddenly heard Jim call out my name, "SILVER!" I was no longer falling anymore. In fact, it felt like I was being pulled upwards.

My eyes glances above me, noticing Jim pulling on my life line. I managed to grab hold of the narrow bow, heaving myself up. The boy rushes over to me, a look of concern on his face. I gratefully smiled at him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, lad!" I said relieved.

Jim smirks in reply, grabbing hold of my arm and pulling me up. "I'm returning the favor!" he states, yelling over the howling wind. He winks at me. i chuckle in return.

We could feel the warm fire heating up our bodies. In fact, it was a bit too hot. We snapped our heads upwards, seeing a huge chunk of star, much larger than the Legacy itself, is heading towards the ship. It is on a collision course. I could hear the crew on deck screaming in terror, running around like mad things. Is this how it is going to end for us? I put an arm around Jim's shoulder, protectively holding him close to my body. If this really is the end, I want to hold the boy one last time.

The heat from moments before suddenly vanished. I cock my head upwards, seeing the rock was being pulled backwards. Jim head peaks up, curious as to what I was looking at. We stared on in confusion, trying to process what just happened

"Captain! The STAAAR!" Onus points out from the crows nest.

"It's devolving into a... a black hole!" I heard Delbert exclaims from the helm.

We could all see the spiral of the black hole. Jimbo and I forced ourselves not to look, we focused more on getting back to the deck where it was safe. I helped Jim walk across the narrow bow back to the shrouds. I climb down first with the boy following closely behind. I leaped onto the deck, grabbing Jim by the waist and gently helping him down.

A huge wave hits the Legacy, flunging Jimbo and I off our feet not long after we landed on the deck. I sat up on the floor, slightly dazed from the sudden blast. The boy groans from his place beside me, holding his head in his hand as if he had a head ache. From that impact, it doesn't surprise me. "Ye alright, lad?" I asked, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm fine... That was one heck of a fall...," Jim states, looking up at me with those blue-gray eyes..

I smiled, letting out a soft sigh of relief. Mister Arrow's bellowing voice broke me from my thoughts, "All sails secured, Captain!"

"Good man! Now, release them immediately!" she yells back at him, staring at the rock creature with those cold cat eyes. The strong gust of wind blowing her short hair backwards

I saw the confused and shocked look on Mister. Arrow's face. he hesitantly did a salute. "Aye, Captain! You heard her, men! Unfurl those sails!" he replies after several minutes.

After a few complaints from the crew and shooting the captain evil glares, they finally decided to go back up the rigging and unfurl the sails. I saw Scroop shoot Mister. Arrow a evil glare. That is never good when it comes from that bug eyed twit. I better keep an eye on him.

Jimbo and I got off the floor, running off to go help with the sails. I went up the rigging first with Jim following closely behind.

"Mr. Hawkins! Make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight!" the captain's voice stopped Jimbo and I dead in our tracks.

My head whipped around to look down at the boy, seeing him giving her a salute with one hand while keeping the other holding onto the rigging. "Aye, aye, Cap'n!" he calls back, jumping off the rigging and rushing over to the life lines.

I prayed my eyes away from Jim, continuing to climb up the rigging towards the sails. I had to stop being so over protective of that boy, he is independent and doesn't need me to baby him all the time. I have to keep reminding myself that Jimbo is fifteen, not five. I reached the top, walking along the narrow bow. I pulled the bolt out of the rope, letting the sail spread out.

"Lifelines secured, Captain!" I heard Jim's voice over the howling wind, making a smile appear on my lips. I'm glad he is safe, I better get down before I fall. This time the boy isn't here to save me. I gently walk over to the rigging, climbing down.

As soon as my feet touched the deck, the whole Legacy lurches forward, almost knocking me off my feet. It's a good thing I grabbed onto the mast just in time before I collided with the ground. Jimbo, however, was not that lucky. He immediately lost his balance and flew forward. I managed to catch him in my flesh arm while keeping a hold on the mast with my cyborg hand.

Jim whipped his head around, looking up at me. He gives me a sheepish smile, awkwardly grabbing the back of his neck. "Um... Thanks." I smile in return, not knowing what else to say.

Both our heads shot upwards, hearing Delbert's loud voice, "Captain! The last wave! Here it comes!"

"Hold on to your lifelines, gents! It's gonna be a bumpy ride...!" the captain orders.

I immediately pushed Jim against the mast, using my body to shield him from the darkness. I could see Morph turning into a small rope, tying himself up to another rope. My eyes shot back to Jim, seeing the boy clenching against the mast, keeping his eyes tightly shut as if he was afraid to see what was going on. I tightened my grip on him, if this was the end for us then I want the last thing that I see to be Jim.

I could feel Jim's body violently shaking against me, no doubt he was scared. It is his first time being on a ship after all. I wanted to say something to calm him down. Anything that would soothe him. But sadly, I couldn't thing of a single thing.

I could feel the world around me growing quiet, seeing everything going dark. We fell deeper and deeper into the black hole. I closed my eyes, holding Jim closer to me.

Just when I thought it was the end for all of us, a loud blast brought me back to reality. I could feel the warmth on my bare skin, I decided to keep my eyes closed. Not wanting to see what was going on. I could feel Jim's body tense up at the sudden sound, he is probably curious like I am. But I can predict he must have kept his eyes closed too. Loud thuds filled my ears, not knowing what it was. It almost sounded like people falling over.

The sound of cheering filled my eardrums, my eyes fluttered open, loosening my grip on the boy. I could see the crew cheering, jumping up and down in happiness. I have never seen them this happy before, I guess their glad to be a live. I pushed myself up, helping Jim onto his feet. "That was such a rush!" the boy exclaims, smiling brightly at me. I chuckled at his changed personality. First he was scared and now he's excited. I will never understand him.

Jim knees down on the ground, scooping the blob up. He tickled the goop, reviving it back to its original form. The annoying pink blob that we all know and love. Morph gratefully cuddles up to Jim's cheek making the boy laugh slightly. I smiled at the warm picture in front of me. Whenever he laughs, it's so sweet and cute. It makes me feel worse about being a pirate.

"Well I must, eh, congratulate you, Mr. Silver! It seems your cabin boy did a bang-up job with those lifelines!" the captain says pleasantly, snapping me out of my thoughts. I whipped around to look at her, seeing a small smile on her lips. That's strange, she hadn't smiled at me during this whole voyage. I seriously didn't know how to reply

Jim stood next to me, smiling proudly at me. He fiddled with his hands, looking somewhat embarrassed about the compliment. I gently nudged him in the arm, smiling. He nudges back just like I did, but with more force. a laugh escapes my lips as we both nudged each other.

I am proud of him, he is going to make a great captain one day. He really isn't the same moody teenager I met a few months ago. He's changed so much, I'm glad I could help him.

"All hands accounted for, Mister Arrow?" Captain Amelia asked, changing the subject. I think she was embarrassed of what she just said. Speaking of which, where is Mister Arrow? I don't remember seeing him after the storm. I'm sure he's around somewhere. "Mister Arrow...?" she repeats, sounding worried. There was still no reply. Jim cocks his head over his shoulder, a smile on his face as if he expected Mister Arrow to come out of his hiding spot. I was too scared to look, I refused too. I had a very bad feeling about this.

The only thing that got me to turn around was a soft hissing sound, recognizing it as Scroop. In his filthy claws was a hat which belonged to Mister Arrow. I could hardly believe what I seeing. This could only mean one thing...

"I'm afraid... Mister Arrow has been lost," Scroop states with a fake sad face. What does he think he's doing!? I told that bug-eyed twit to not harm any of them until we reached Treasure Planet. How dare he disobey me!

Scroop hands Arrow's hat to Amelia, who looks upset beyond words. I could tell she was trying her hardest not to cry as she holds the cold hat in her hand, looking at it in shock.

"His lifeline was not secured." He glances up at Jim, letting everyone know it was the boy's fault. Amelia looks at Jim, disappointed and grief-stricken. I wanted to punch Scroop so hard for making it look like it was Jim's fault! That shock look on his face broke my heart

"No, I checked 'em all!" he protest, pushing pass some of the crew to where the long lifes were held. Just as we thought, one of them were missing. The one that belonged to Mister Arrow.

"I-I did! I checked them all... They were secured..." Jim mutters in disbelief. He cocks his head over his shoulder, staring at the captain with those innocent blue eyes, "I swear!" Jim drops his gaze to the floor, un able to handle the stares especially the hateful glare the captain gave him. She obviously didn't believe him. I wanted to help Jim out. I wanted to say something. But for some reason, I couldn't find my voice. No instead, I stayed quiet. Watching as the scene unfolded in front of my eyes.

I tear my gaze away from Jim, looking up at Scroop. I saw the evil smirk on his face, knowing my guess of him killing Mister Arrow was right. I know my crew too well. I glared back at Scroop, unable to think of what else to do.

Hearing Amelia clear her throat, I turn my gaze back to her, awaiting to see what she had to say.

"Mister Arrow was a..." she clears her throat again, I could tell she was fighting back tears. I think we all did. She was close to Mister Arrow after all. "A fine spacer. Finer than most of us... Could ever hope to be. But he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts. We carry on." After her long speech, she turns her back on everyone and quietly walked up the stairs, not giving anyone a second glance.

The crew's eyes instantly shot back at Jim, some of them giving him dirty looks, I wanted to say something, but I still couldn't find the right words to say. I just looked at him, seeing that sad face. It broke my heart. He looks around him, finally noticing the stares he was receiving. I wanted to tell them to back off, but I couldn't. Instead, I watched as Jim ran off towards the stairs, not giving anyone a second look.

The crew slowly separated, heading back to their posts. I stood their alone, so many thoughts clouding my wind. The sad face of Jim's kept repeating in my mind. My hands clenched into fists, I felt angry at Scroop for causing Jim so much pain. Just when I thought he recovering over the loss of his father, now this happens. What should I do...?

I almost started crying while typing up the last bit of this story. This was the saddest part of the movie, I always felt so sorry for Jim. It's hard when nobody believe you when you didn't do it.

* * *

**Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm open for new ideas.**


	12. Getting In Too Deep

**Getting In Too Deep**

**Here is the comfort scene, I changed the location and a few bits so it isn't the exact same thing as the movie. I hope that you still like it though. Enjoy!**

* * *

It took me hours, but I had finally managed to clean up the entire Galley. It was hard to do by myself, but I'm quite proud with how it looks. I smiled at all my hard work, it almost looked like it did before the storm. A frown makes its back to my lips, realizing this was no time to smile. I still had to find Jim, I'm not sure where the boy ran off too. I thought he came into the Galley to hide, but I looked all over and still couldn't find him. I was really beginning to get worried.

A whimper broke me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Morph staring at me with those big eyes. He looked quite sad, maybe he's worried about Jim too. I raised a hand letting him sit on it. I gave my pet a sad smile, trying to lighten the mood. "Come on, Morphy. 'ow 'bout we go on a search to find Jimbo," I ask. Morphy chirps happily, zooming towards the stairs. I chuckle, walking after him.

I searched the whole ship, looking high and low for the boy, but it was as if he had vanished. This is a ship so there aren't many places he can be. I decided to check in the hangar bay, hoping he didn't take one of the long boats.

My heart was pounding hard in my chest as I climbed down those stairs, I thought it was going to explode. I kept my eyes to the ground, afraid of what I might see. Sucking in a deep breath, I cock my head upwards. Relief flooded over my face, seeing the boy sitting in one of the long boats. The hatch was open as I figured it would be. He was staring down at the stairs below, a daze look in his eyes, unaware of my presence.

I used this opportunity to slip into the long boat and sit beside Jim. At first, I am quiet, unsure of what to say. I follow Jim's gaze through the hatch, seeing the stars shinning brightly below us. It's hard to believe there was ever a storm in the first place

Gathering my words, I look up at Jim, seeing him still staring through the hatch, deep in thought. I raised a hand, resting it on his shoulder. I saw the confusion flash through Jim's eyes, looking at me in the corner of his eyes before going back to star-gazing. "Jimbo... I-It weren't yer fault, yeh know," I stuttered, trying my best to make it sound believable. I really wanted to tell him the truth about Scroop. But I couldn't do it.

A sigh escape Jim's lips, still not looking up at me. I gave him a smile, trying to lighten the mood. I stare at the stars below, trying to distract myself from the sad look in Jim's eyes. "Why, half the crew would be spinnin' in that black abyss if not f-"

Jim suddenly whips his head up, glaring hard at me with a hateful look. "Look, don't you get it?! I screwed up!" he exclaims, tears burning in the corner of his eyes that he tried to hide with his long bangs. I was a little taken aback by his sudden outburst that I didn't know how to respond. "I mean, for two seconds, I thought that maybe I could do something right! But-" Jim turns away from me again, looking on the other side of the hangar bay so I couldn't see his face. My face softens slightly, keeping my eyes fixed on Jim. "I just-" he hangs his head, unable to complete that sentence. "Just forget it. Forget it." his voice breaks slightly.

I continued to stare at Jim, trying to think of the right thing to say. I was at a lost for words, nothing I say will make him any happier. I realize now that all I ever want is to keep that smile on his face. I don't want to hurt him or see him so upset ever again. I couldn't hide the concern look I obviously had on. Without thinking, I reached a hand forward and grabbed onto his shoulder before firmly turning him around so I could see his face

At first, I could tell he was refusing to look up at me. He kept his head down, shielding his face with his long bangs. I stared at Jim for several minutes, a determine look in my eyes. "Now, you listen t' me, James Hawkins!" I exclaim, trying to get him to look me in the eyes. When he didn't, I took his chin in my hand and tilted his head upwards so he was looking at me. I could see the tears sparkling in his eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. This is the first time I had ever seen him cry. It breaks my heart. Collecting my thoughts, I continued, "Ya got the makin's o' greatness in yeh! But yeh gotta take the helm and chart yer own course! Stick to it, no matter the squalls! And when the time comes yeh get th' chance t' really test the cut of yer sails, 'n show what yer made of..." I tilt my head upwards, spreading my hands out to show the absolute wonder that I conveying. "Well, I hope I'm there. . . Catchin' some o' the light comin' off of yeh that day."

I look back at Jim, giving the boy a sad smiling. I noticed that his eyes had filled to the brim with tears. His breathing increased, trying his best not to let the sobs escape. A tear escapes, letting it roll down his cheek. I rest a hand on his shoulder, letting him know that I was here for him without saying a word. He tilts his head downwards, sniffling. Without warning, he rests his head on my chest, grabbing a hand full of my shirt in his fist. I looked shock for a few minutes before a smile makes its way to my lips.

His shoulders shake slightly as he cries, soft sobs emerging from his lips. I throw my arms around the boy, holding him close. "There, there. Lad, it's all right... Jimbo..." I whispered in his ear, patting him on the back in a comforting way. I hugged him tighter, closing my eyes, and enjoying the peace and quiet, "'S all right..."

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, I didn't bother checking the time. I just wanted to stay here with Jimbo forever. My eye lids were beginning to grow heavy, I think it must have been a bit after twelve. I opened my eyes, looking down at the boy in my arms. "Jimbo... Lad, get up," I said softly, tilting his head upwards. I noticed his eyes were closed, tear stains were on his cheeks. I think he might be asleep. It doesn't surprise me. Crying does make you sleepy after all. I put a hand under his legs and one under his back before gently lifting him into the air. I smiled down at Jimbo, seeing him look so peaceful in his sleep. I could hear a squeaking sound coming from behind me. I whipped around, seeing nothing was there. Maybe it was just my imagination.

After I got to my room that was connected to the Galley, I placed Jim on my bed. That's right, I had a real bed instead of those hammock. The only reason that I didn't take him back to his hammock is because I know he wouldn't want to see the crew. He was probably planning on sleeping in the long boat. If he was awake, he would have protested to stay there. I chuckled at the thought. Jimbo was really stubborn. It reminded me of myself.

I walked into the bathroom that was connected to my room and grabbed a cloth before wetting it a little. I came back to Jimbo, kneeing beside the bed. I hope this lad is a hard sleeper. I gently used the cloth to wipe the dried tears off his cheeks, trying my best not to wake him up. Once I was finished, I put the cloth on the table. A yawn escape my lips, I wasted no time in lying on the floor. I gave the bed to Jimbo because he needed it more than me.

I watched Jim sleep for a few minutes, making sure he was alright before I fell asleep. A chirping sound broke me from my thoughts. I tilted my eyes upwards, seeing Morph floating above me. I chuckled at him, raising a hand for him to rest on. My gaze returned to Jim, a frown forming on my lips. "Gettin' in too deep 'ere, Morphy... Next thin' yeh know, t'ey'll be sayin' I've gone soft!" I whispered to him. Morph flies up to Jimbo, resting on the pillow beside the boy's head before going to sleep. I smiled at them before closing my eyes and trying to fall asleep on the hard floor.

* * *

**Wow, two chapters in one day. That's a new record for me.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I thought it was so cute! I am really getting into this story. I have completely forgotten about the other stories that I have to do as well. This story is just beginning to get interesting. **

**Okay, the next chapter Jim is NOT going to find out about the mutiny yet. I'm going to add more of my own scenes. You better bring some tissues because the next few chapters are going to be depressing. I will try my best not to get tear marks on the paper.**

**Please leave a review and tell me if you like my version of the comfort scene.**


	13. Cheer Up, Jim

_**Cheer Up, Jim**_

**Wow! I cannot believe I haven't updated for a long time! School has just been so hard, I barely have time to write or read stories. And I also have to deal with a strict teacher that doesn't like me. He accused me of cheating on a test (which I didn't do), he embarrassed me in front of the class and he never helps me with school work when I need it. I get mad everytime I think of it. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and leave a review.**

* * *

I woke up to an aching back, it felt like I had slept on a ton of bricks last night. This was supposed to be a new mattress too. I opened my eyes, cringing at the sudden light coming through my vision. I rubbed the sleep from my tired eyes, letting a yawn escape my lips. My eyes adjusted to the brightness, now I could finally see. I felt weird, it was like my bed had gotten smaller. My eyes wondered around the room, landing on my bed that I was lying next too. Did I roll over in my sleep and fell onto the floor. It was then that I noticed Jim sleeping peacefully on my bed, his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. Beside him was Morphy who was also fast asleep.

I heaved myself off the floor, hearing a cracking sound coming from my back. That hurt, I must be getting old. I looked down at Jim's face, he was holding Morph close to him as if he was scared to let the pink blob go. I raised a hand, about to wake him up. He had work to do in the Galley. I frozed, my hand stopping a few inches from Jim's shoulder. It was then that I remembered last night's event. His teary face came flooding back to me. I could still see the hurt in his eyes. I immediately withdraw my hand.

I almost told him about me being a pirate last night. I don't know why I didn't do it though. I mean the longer that I keep it from him, the more it will hurt him. Maybe I'm afraid of what he will think of me once he knows. Will he hate me for who I am? or will he understand and continue to be my friend? I just don't know anymore. All I wanted was to get to Treasure Planet, but now... I wish that this voyage would never end.

I shaked my head, clearing all the thoughts that were clouding my mind. I shouldn't keep thinking about such things. I can't help what I am and that is a pirate. It's what I was meant to be. I can't change my fate, no matter how much I want too. Giving Jimbo one last glance, I grabbed my coat and left, leaving the boy alone in my room.

I was cooking breakfast in the Galley, trying to get my thoughts off Jimbo and the incident last night. But for some reason, he was all that I could think about. I can't erase his teary eyes from my mind, just thinking about it still breaks my heart. I want to tell him the truth about Mr. Arrow's death. But everytime I try, I just lose my words and wind up not telling him.

A sigh escaped my lips. Why is life so confusing. Usually cooking clears my head. But right now, nothing can make me happy except for Jim's cheerful smile. I will do whatever I can to bring that smile back to his youthful face.

Loud thuds broked me from my thoughts. I cocked my head upwards, seeing Jim standing in the doorway of my room. His gaze was turned towards the ground, I guess he didn't want to look at me. I think he is still upset about last night. Well, obviously he is. Somebody doesn't just get over the fact that they killed someone. Jimbo didn't murder Mr. Arrow though, he just thinks he did.

"Mornin' sleepy head. Did ye 'ave a good sleep. 'ow are ya feelin'?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. I didn't bring up last nights event, I was worried that he would burst into tears. I just can't stand seeing him cry anymore, it's just too painful.

Jim glanced up, staring at me with those blue-gray eyes. Today they seemed to be more gray than blue, maybe I'm just too far away and it just looked that way. But there is something strange about him today. His eyes are cold and lifeless, usually their filled with light and hope. I couldn't help but stare, I could feel my heart breaking again. Unable to stand that cold look in his gray eyes, I tore my gaze away, trying to look anywhere but at him.

"I better get to work," he stated simply, strolling over to the mop and bucket without giving me a second glance. I watched Jim pile them up into his arms, focusing more on his equip then at me.

"Ye don't 'ave ta work today if ye don't wan' too."

Jim's hands instantly stopped, it was as if they were frozen in place. His long bangs hung over his eyes, shielding him from my concerned look. "No, I have too. It's the least that I can do..." he said softly, lightly shaking his head. Without further hesitation, he grabbed the mop and made his way up the stairs, his boots thudding lightly against the hard wooden floor.

I couldn't do anything but watch as my young cabin boy quiet went up the stairs, not giving me a second glance. There was nothing I could do or say to make him feel better. So I decided to leave him alone for a while, maybe he will mend himself.

A few hours later, Jim still didn't come back. I was really beginning to worry. Who knows what trouble that boy could get in. Heaving a sigh, I decided to go up to the deck and check on Jimbo. I hope he doesn't think I'm pitying him, I know what he is like when he gets mad. It reminds me of last night, Jim's teary eyes still sticks to my mind like glue. I dropped what I was doing and heaved myself up the stairs. My eyes quickly scanned the area, seeing no sign of Jim. "Leave me alone!" I heard someone yelled, it sounded like Jim.

I rushed up the stairs that led to the upper deck. The sight that I saw before me stunned me. I was at a complete loss for words, it was like a reply of the first day Jimbo came onto the ship.

Before me, I could see Jim being held up to the mast. The one that was holding him by the collar was none other than Scroop, the evil spider. I knew he would try to kill off another one from the ship, he is not a patient person.

Shaking my head to get out of my daze state, I marched up to the fight, shooting glares at my crew that dared to look at me. "Mister Scroop!" I exclaimed, folding my arms across my chest that said I meant business. I kept my eyes glued to the bug, not daring to look away as if I expected Scroop to disappear. "W'at do ya t'ink ye are doin'?"

He cocked his head away from the boy, looking at me with those bright eyes. Jim gave me a quick glance before averting his eyes to the ground, I caught sight of the shame and sadness on his face which made me wonder just what had happened out here. I'll talk to the boy about that later.

"I wassssss having sssssssome fun with the cabin boy." As soon as those words left his mouth, he let go of Jim's collar, causing the lad to plummet onto the ground with a loud thud. It took all my strength not to rush over to the young lad's side and see if he was alright. I quickly took my gaze off the boy, letting it land back on Scroop. I could see that evil glint in his eyes, I wonder just what he was up too.

"Get back ta work. All of you!" I shouted as I glared at the crew gathered around us. They slowly began walking away without saying a single word. Scroop shot me one last glare before joining the others. I waited until they were out of earshot before kneeling down beside Jim. "Ye okay, lad. W'at happened?" I questioned, attempting to grab onto Jim's arm and pull him up, only to have the boy yank it out of my grip.

"Nothing. I'm fine," He stated, getting to his feet as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

I got to my feet, staring at Jim's face as if I would find the answers I was looking for. The lad kept his gaze to the ground, refusing to look me in the eyes. His long bangs covered his face, making it even harder to see his expression. "Jimbo..." Without hesitating, I put both hands on his shoulders, startling him. Jim immediately met my eyes, I could now see the pain and hurt in those blue orbs of his. I just wanted to punch Scroop for making Jim lose his faith that I've built up inside of him.

I opened my mouth to try and give him some words of encouragement, just like I did of the night of Mister Arrow's death. But Jim pulling away from me made me stop. "I better finish moping the deck." He bent over to pick up the mop that had landed on the floor, he turned his back to me and began moping, forgetting of my presence.

Not knowing what else to do, I rested my flesh hand on his small shoulder, that didn't stop him stop swishing the mop back and foreward. It was as if he expected this. "Jimbo... Ye are really a special young lad. It's like I said th' other night, ye've got th' makin' o' greatness in ya. I know t'at you're goin' ta do great t'ings in th' future, it is your destiny. But if ya keep blamin' yeself fer one mistake, You're jus' gonna spend th' rest o' ya life livin' in the past. Ye got so much ta give, don't blow it all away. Ye've been spendin' all ye time tryin' to be what everyone else wanted instead of thinkin' of w'at 'you' want. I don't care if ye are the smartest man alive or if ye are the bravest. I like ye for who you are. I... Just t'ought I would tell ya that." I released my grip on his shoulder, noticing he had stopped moping. "Ye s'ould continue ye chores, th' deck is lookin' good so far." I nodded to the boy, I wasn't even sure if he had been paying attention, but I just had to tell him what I thought of him.

I turned around, walking towards the stairs that lead to the galley. I wasn't really in the mood to cook, I just couldn't stop thinking about Jimbo, that look on his face broke my heart. I never want to see that look again, it was just too painful. I love it when Jim smiles, I want to be the reason for that.


	14. Please Don't Leave Me

_**Please Don't Leave Me**_

**Hey everybody! The other night I was reading over some of the reviews on my stories. I literally started to cry, they were happy tears of course. I'm glad none of my family members were awake. Even as I'm writing this comment, I'm tearing up. I'm really grateful to all the people that had supported me. Thank you very much! **

**Anyway, enough of my emotional talk, let's get on with the story. **

* * *

I was a wakened by the sun light peaking through my window, I attempted to block it out by pulling the pillow over my head, but that somehow only made it worse. Groaning, I got into a sitting position, rubbing all the sleep from my tired eyes. My eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, making it easier to see my surroundings. My eyes immediately fell on the sleeping figure at the bottom of my bed. It didn't take me long to realize it was only Jimbo.

He was sitting on the floor with his head resting on the bed and his arms wrapped around his head. I could hear his soft breathing. I gently climbed out of bed, trying my best not to wake the young lad up. Turning my eyes back to the boy, I noticed he stirred lightly, but still remained a sleep. Sighing in relief, I picked up a small blanket that layed on a chair and plopped it around Jim's small shoulders.

Smiling in satisfaction, I went over to my coat hanger and wriggled into my big black jacket and plopped my hat on my head. I was about to head out the door until I heard soft groaning coming from the bed. Looking up, I saw Jim stirring in his sleep. He lifted his head up, looking up at me with those tired blue eyes. A yawn escaped his lips, looking groggily around the room until his eyes finally landed on me.

I gave him a warm smile, strolling over to where he sat and plopped down on the comfy bed. "Mornin' Lad."

"Um... Morning..." he replied, purposely avoiding eye contact with me. I could tell something was on his mind, it was in the way that he spoke and the look I saw in those blue eyes of his. He came into my room for a reason. I wanted to ask, but I wanted to wait until he told me. He heaved himself off the floor with the help of the bed and sat down next to me. I searched his eyes for an answer, but all I found was hopelessness. I felt sorry for the boy. It was Scroop fault that he felt so depressed.

"I had a dream last night." Jim's small voice broke me from my thoughts, forcing me to look at him only to see those blue orbs looking back at me. As soon as we made eye contact, he almost immediately averted his gaze to the ground before continuing, "It was about my father." Now that got my attention, my eyes widened in surprise. Jim closed his eyes for a few moments. I think he might be wondering if he should continue or not. I patiently waited. After several seconds, his eyes opened again, glancing up at me. "He left me... I-I was trying to call out to him... but... um... he never turned around he just kept walking... into the um... fog..." As Jim was telling me all of this, his voice kept on cracking as if he was trying hard not to lose control.

"Now I know why my dad left..." Jim continued, tears welling up in his blue eyes, but he never broke eye contact with me, keeping that determined look on his face as he tried hard not to break down and cry. "I was never good enough for him! I was nothing but a screw up! No matter how hard I tried to make him happy, I only ended up messing everything up! I promised my mum I would make her proud! But so far, this voyage has done nothing good for me! It's just made me realize what a screw up I really am! I...I..." by the end of his outburst, he was literally a mess, tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was sobbing uncontrollably.

I just sat back and let the boy take all his frustrations out on me, not bothering to interrupt. He was just angry, I could tell. He is still blaming himself over his father leaving and over Mister Arrow's death. He just can't see that light that is shining around him because he is so consumed with darkness. Unable to stand hearing him cry anymore, I tilted his head upwards like I've done many times before, looking hard into those blue eyes of his that had been filled to the brim with tears. "Jimbo... Listen ta me lad... Ye gotta stop blaming ye self fer t'is little incident. It weren't ya fault, I know it wasn't. And I do believe a lot had come from t'is voyage, fer me anyway. Ye want ta know why..." I could see fresh tears forming in his eyes as he tried hard to hold them back. I smiled warmly at him, wiping a runaway tear with my thumb from his damp cheek. "I got ta meet ya. T'at is th' greatest treasure I could ever 'ave."

"Treasure?" Jim questioned, confusion forming in his blue eyes. Dang it! I can't believe I just said that! I have to think of something quick to cover up my mistake.

"Ummm... Ye know... It's just an expression." I looked back at his eyes, he still looked suspicious but he didn't say anything after that so I guess he decided to drop the subject.

"Silver... Can you promise me something?" Jim asked, his voice small but strong. He averted his eyes to the ground as if he was afraid to look at me as he spoke.

"Sure, lad. What is it?" I asked, slightly surprised by his sudden change of topic.

"Promise that you won't ever leave me alone?" He glanced back up at me, looking deep into my eyes as if he was trying to find anything bad about me. There were a lot, but he doesn't need to know that. "I've been hurt many times by people abandoning me. I don't want you to do the same."

I forced a smile onto my lips, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I promise." I tried to make my voice sound as believable as I could, but it kind of cracked at the end.

Jim smiled at me, unaware of my guilt. He laughed slightly as if he just thought of something funny. "I knew you would never hurt me." The young lad suddenly fell forward, landing on my chest. "And to think I didn't trust you when we first met." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah... W'at are th' odds..." I wanted to confess to him that I was really a pirate, but he just seemed so happy, I didn't want to break his heart. He had been depressed all this time and have had a rough childhood. If I told him, he would be crashed. What should I do?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It brought tears to my eyes as I was writing it. I hate seeing Jim so depressed, I seriously was regretting writing up the supernova. I thought that was the saddest part in the movie. Just seeing Jim's teary face gets me every time. **

**Please leave a review and tell me what ya think. I always review back.**


	15. Jim's Gone Crazy

_**Jim's Gone Crazy**_

**I would like to thank "ME" for giving me an idea for this story. This story is going to have a bit of Jim's POV so it will be easier to understand. Enjoy! You might want a box of tissues for this chapter. **

* * *

Jimbo and I sat in the comfort of our Galley. The boy was humming a happy tune as he worked on peeling those potatos. He seemed to be feeling much better today than he had in a long time. It warmed my heart to see that smile on his face again. I keep shooting quick glances at Jim, checking to see how he was going. Just because he seemed to be a lot happier, doesn't mean I should stop worrying.

I reached into the barrel beside me to grab a purp, only to feel the emptiness of it. There was not a single purp in sight, they were all gone. Who could had eaten them all. Morph flew up beside me, a small burp erupting from his mouth. He looked content and full. Well... I guess that answered that question. "Jimbo!" I called out to the boy. Jim immediately glanced up at me, a questioning look in his eyes. "Do me a favor and go up ta th' store room above deck and fetch me another box o' purps."

Jim's confused look was replaced with a surprised one. He sat upright, tossing his freshly peeled potato into the pot beside him without even taking his eyes off me. "What? Didn't I just put fresh purps in that barrel yesterday."

"Aye, ye did. But Morphy 'ere seemed ta have eaten t'em all." I pointed to the half-asleep blob on the table, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Geezz... With the amount of work I do aboard this ship, I should be getting paid," Jim complained, placing his knife on the table and getting off the upturned barrel. He trudged up the stairs, his boots echoing with every step he took.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched him walk away with that same annoyed look he always got when I ordered him to do something. "He seems ta be back ta normal, ey Morphy?" I looked over to where my pet sat, he was fast sleep. Chuckling, I turned back around to proceed with my cooking.

(Jim's POV)

I walked down the endless hallway to my destination. My boots echoing as I walked along the hard, wooden floor. I can't believe I had to go get some more purps, I don't see why Silver couldn't have done this himself. I still don't know my way around this part of the ship. Knowing my luck, I'll probably end up getting lost. "Okay... Let's see..." My eyes scanned each door I passed as I tried to find the one I was looking for. My eyes light up when I saw the store room right in front of me.

I heaved open the door, letting out a puff of air. "Okay. Now to find the purps..." I looked through the pile of boxes, scanning through all the labels. There were enough here to keep me busy all day. Silver was the one that unloaded them, where could he had put them? I saw a purple box at the back of the room surrounded by larger boxes. My instincts told me to check it out so that's what I did. It took a while for me to push my small body through all those over-sized boxes but I finally made it. Checking the label, a grin made its way to my face. I finally found it. Funny how the one thing I was looking for was right at the back. I'm sure Silver did that on purpose.

I heaved the box into my arms, it was so heavy that I had trouble keeping my balance. I almost toppled over the other boxes. Regaining my balance again, I let out a breath of air before turning around to head back to the Galley. My eyes widened in fear at who I saw standing in the doorway. It was Scroop, the evil bug-like-thing. I haven't seen him since Mister Arrow's Death. What does he want?

I sneered at Scroop, acting as if his presence didn't bother me. "What do you want?" I was so tempted to call him a 'spider psycho,' but knowing my luck, Scroop would just try to kill me if I made that smart comment. "I'm kind of busy right now. I have to get back to the Galley and finish my work." I attempted to squeeze past him, but Scroop only stuck out his claw in front of the door frame, almost cutting through my head. My eyes widened in surprised and a gasp escaped my lips.

"Not sssssso fasssssst cabin boy," Scroop hissed, a glint of amusement in his golden eyes. Where is Silver when you need him? No. I can't always count on Silver to save me. I mean, one day he's not going to be there when I need him. I'm gonna have to learn how to deal with this myself.

Letting out a deep breath of air to calm my nerves, I gave Scroop a suspicious look, "Fine... Whatever you have to say, just say it. I can take it. Nothing you say is going to bring me down."

Scroop suddenly smirked at me as if he found something funny in what I said, "Isssss that ssssso..." the evil glint was back in his eyes, that only meant trouble. I prepared myself for the worst, standing up nice and tall to show off how confident I was. I saw that flick of amusement in his eyes, he must know what I was up too. "The whole crew is still talking about how you killed Mister Arrow." He put emphasis on 'killed' as if he thought it would hurt me.

"They are...?" I felt that feeling of hopelessness coming back to me. I felt dizzy as if I was going to fall down any moment. I tried my best to regain my balance, trying to put on a strong front so Scroop didn't know I was hurting. He would do anything to see me suffer.

"They're calling you a murderer..." he circled me like a shark did before they attacked their victim. I shifted my gaze to the ground, refusing to look into those cold, spider eyes of his. I knew that the moment I did, I would just fall apart in an instant. "Why would you do such things to a good man? I guess there is more to you than we all know of... Mister Arrow was a good man, he had a great life. Everyone is blaming you for this. Even the captain." My eyes widened in shock with every word he spoke. I tried to block out his voice, I tried to tell myself that he was making all this up just to get to me. But the more I tried to deny it, the more I knew it was probably true. "You are just a worthless cabin boy..."

"You know what I think you should do," I heard scroop's cold voice whispered into my ear. He didn't wait for a reply because I think he knew I wasn't about to answer anytime soon. His next words caught me off guard, "I think you should kill yourself..." The box of purps slipped out of my loose grip, falling over the floor with a loud thud and scattering all the purps that were inside. I could feel Scroop's cold voice on my neck, sending chills up my spine. I could feel my body violently shaking, the world around me was spinning. I couldn't focus. Scroop's bitter laugh echoed through my mind, I could hear his feet echoing on the wooden floor, but my vision was too blurry to see anything.

Once I heard the click of the door, I knew he had left. I stood alone in the dark room with nothing but the boxes that surrounded me. I tried to process what Scroop had just said. I was trying my best to tell myself that he was just trying to get to me because he knew how weak I was. But I was having a hard time believing it. My body felt weak, I couldn't keep myself up. I collapsed onto my knees. The stunned look never leaving my eyes, I don't even think I was blinking. I hugged my body close to me, suddenly feeling cold. I closed my eyes, trying my best to comfort myself.

(Silver's POV)

It had been an hour since Jimbo left to go get the purps, he usually came back in about 20 minutes or less. I wonder what's keeping him. He better not be slacking off, he will be in so much trouble if he is. "Morphy! Keep an eye on the Galley!" I ordered my pet before leaving to go on a search for my cabin boy.

I walked down the endless walkway. It was so quiet here, the only sound that I could hear was my cyborg leg as it thudded against the hard wooden floor. Up ahead I could see the door that was labeled 'Storage room.' Pushing the door open, I was surprised to see it was pitch black in here. Flicking on the light switch, my eyes widened in fear at what I saw in front of my eyes. I had to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

Jim was sitting on one of the boxes with a gun in one hand, he had it held up to his head as if he was going to shoot himself. Jimbo wouldn't do such a thing, he may get sad and angry, but he's not suicidal, Right? Oblivious to my presence, the boy squeezed his eyes shut, putting a shaky finger onto the trigger. Snapping out of my shock state, I rushed over to Jimbo to stop him before he made a huge mistake. As if by luck, I was able to take the gun out of his small hands.

Jim looked up at me, a stunned look on his face. His eyes widened in surprise when his eyes landed on me, it was as if he hadn't noticed me until now. "S-Silver?" he managed to get out, his voice cracking. It sounded as if he was going to break down and cry upon seeing me there. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I t'ink th' question s'ould be, w'at are ye doin' wit' t'is gun!?" I snapped, looking furious at Jim. I couldn't help but feel angry. I mean, Jim was about to kill himself! What was going through his mind? I just sent him up here to get some purps and he wounded up almost committing suicide! I was downright furious with him!

"I can't take it anymore... Everytime I think I'm getting better, something happens that makes me feel worthless again. I don't know what to do anymore. I just want this pain to end... I don't want to live anymore... I should have been the one to fall into that black hole... Not Mister Arrow..." Jim was in tears by the end of his long speech, he was trying his best to keep his breathing normal, but sobs kept escaping his mouth.

"Jimbo..." I watched as he fell apart right in front of me, his breathing increasing as he cried even louder. I reluctantly rested a comforting hand on his shoulder causing him to look up at me with teary eyes. "Do ya really t'ink killin' yeself is goin' t' make t'is any better...?"

"Well... I..."

"Because it won't..." I cut Jim off before he even had time to answer, knowing full well that he would try to make up an excuse like he always did when something bad happened. "Ye mother need ya. You're all she has left... If ye killed yeself, ya mother wouldn't be able to survive. She would live wit' th' guilt fer th' rest o' her life, blamin' herself for it. Do ya really want t'at?" By the end of my speech, Jim's eyes had been filled to the brim with tears.

He tried his hardest not to break down and cry in front of me. But as soon as I gave him a warm smile, he lost it and began crying and sobbing uncontrollably. I looked up at the door to make sure no one was watching before taking the boy into my arms and holding him close to me. I gently rocked him back and forward as if I was comforting a kid. "It's alright, lad... Everyt'ings going ta be just fine... Old Long John Silver is 'ere ta make everyt'ing better... I'm not going ta leave ya and t'at's a promise..." I could feel his grip tightening on my shirt as if he was afraid that I was going to leave him. To prove that I meant what I said, I hugged him closer to me, a sad smile playing on my lips. "I'm 'ere... I will always be 'ere... Don't worry..."

* * *

**Okay, I know that Jim would NEVER try to commit suicide just because he is feeling depressed. He is not that type of guy, but I did like the idea, it adds more drama to the story. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Next chapter is going to be when Jim hears the truth. Yay! Finally! I'm having so much fun writing this story. I was up until 4AM just to finish this chapter. I'm trying to write as much as I can before school starts on Monday. **


	16. Important Note

**Hello my fateful viewers. I am so sorry, but my stories are gonna be delayed for a while. The hard drive that I had stored all my stories on had burned out. I am crashed by that, I really am. Especially when I had those chapters I had been writing up. I was so close to finishing it. Well... There isn't much I can do now, my dads gonna take it to a computer shop and try to retrive everything on there, but don't get your hopes up. Well... Bye for now.**


End file.
